Help Me Believe This is Me
by MrsSand
Summary: Hidan's life changes when he decides to go live in a group home. Who will he meet there? Will someone be able to help him through his horrible past? Boy loves themes, will be rated M in future...
1. Chapter 1

Well, my new fan fiction, and do not expect like, lots of chapters, there will be two, maybe three at the most. So nyah! xD yes, it is KakuHida, but not till later... :D ugh! Exams are going to kill me, so I feel for all of you out there, getting ready for them, or already going through them! I wish you all good luck with them!!! Yeah, I don't own Naruto, fucking wish I did. It's copy right of Masashi Kishimoto. This is rated T for now. Later, it will be M, for now, it's only because of swearing... ehe...

Enjoy!

-you-can-always-turn-right-if-you-think-you've-turned-left-

_"NO!" a silver haired boy screamed, tears running down his small face. He watched the horror unfold infront of him. His mother, his own mother. Whom, he loved the most, was on the floor, her body twitched as she screamed. "Let her go! Let her go!" he begged as the man standing over her smirked._

_"Oh Hidan... I can't let your mom go, she's been a bad person. Talking to cops about me, she has to go somewhere else now, okay?" he asked, his voice strangely calm, but Hidan could smell the alcohol coming off his father. The five year- old boy would have done something if he could, but his body totally shut down as his father swung the axe down on his beloved mother. Hidan screamed at his father and all he could think of was killing the older man. _

_"I hate you! Stop hurting her!!!! Stop it!!!" Hidan screamed in frustration. His dad smirked when he finished cutting up Hidan's mother._

_"There, done." he laughed cruely. Hidan burst into tears of frustration. His mom had promised to take care of him, but she never would be able to. The albino's father walked over to Hidan slowly, a smile on his face._

_"Okay son, I'm going to leave, BUT. I will let you live, because I want you to suffer, you bastard child." he hissed and flipped the axe over to the blunt side. "Night, you little fuck." he growled and hit Hidan over the head with the back of the axe. _

*****

"Gahhh!!!" Hidan screamed, waking up from his nightmare. The thing he just went through kept replaying in his mind, ever since it had happened, those twelve odd years ago. He felt his heart beating in his ears, it was a strange feeling, but was common, the feeling was nothing new to him, since it happened every couple days.

"Are you okay!?" Aina yelled, running into Hidan's dark colored room, Takahiro following her. Hidan wiped the cold sweat off of his forehead and frowned, looking at the two.

"Yeah... I'm... Fine, Aunt Aina..." he breathed heavily. Hidan was living with his aunt and uncle since the "accident" and he could tell one thing that had changed about the two... He was causing them major stress. He knew this, but there was nowhere for him to go since he was fifteen, jobless, and didn't want to do anything with his life.

"... Okay Hidan, do you need anything?" she asked kindly, but he could tell she was getting tired of this constant strain he was causing the couple. His aunt and uncle had bickered alot more since he came to live with them. It seemed to Hidan that everytime he lived with people, something bad happened to them, just like his mom and dad. Was it his fault? He of course thought so, but left it alone.

"Nah, I'm fine auntie, I just need some sleep." he sighed and laid back down gently, staring at the ceiling. She closed her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Okay Hidan, goodnight." she sighed and walked out, Takahiro following after her. Hidan watched them leave and after the door clicked shut he rubbed his temples. He needed to get away from here, before his "family" killed eachother, like the last ones. He loved to say he knew his original family, but in the end, he knew nothing about them, never did, never would.

"... Fuck." he cursed and buried his face in his hands. "I'm getting the fuck outta here, tomorrow... I'm leaving." the boy vowed and closed his eyes, falling into a deep sleep.

*****

Hidan opened his magenta eyes, to be blinded by the intense early summer sun.

"Dammit." he sighed and sat up slowly, running a hand through his hair.

"Hidan, breakfast!!!" Aina screamed from downstairs, or at least that's what Hidan guessed.

"One sec!" he yelled back and got out of bed. The teen grabbed his black hairbrush and pulled it through his hair a couple of times, until it was satisfactory for him. Hidan sighed and looked in the mirror once, scoffed, then ran downstairs.

"Wait... So, you want to... Move out?" Takahiro asked, furrowing his eyebrows. Hidan nodded softly and moved his eggs around the plate, not wanting anything in his stomach at the moment.

"Yeah, you got it right."

"Where will you go?" Aina asked and dried her hands off, from finishing the dishes.

"... That, I don't know." Hidan said thoughtfully, earning a groan from his aunt.

"How can I TRUST my only nephew out in the world, when he's only fifteen!?" she protesting. Hidan snapped his fingers together, so Takahiro and Aina looked over at him. "You have an idea, Hidan?"

"Yeah, what about those... Group homes? Yeah, those things." he smiled the smallest bit, knowing he was getting somewhere.

"... A group home?" Aina asked, a little concerned while Hidan flipped through the phone book, pointing to a little boxed advertisment on the page. Aina looked at the name of it. "... Hmmm... Konan's haven... Sounds, interesting." she smiled a bit. Takahiro grinned and laughed slightly.

"Honey, don't you remember Konan?" he asked, making Hidan look confused. Aina looked thoughtful, then gasped.

"Oh my goshness, yes! The one that was attached at the hip with Yahiko..." she trailed off, smiling.

"Yes, but Yahiko changed his name, remember!"

"Right!!" Aina laughed. Hidan had had enough of not understanding anything.

"Someone wanna expl-" he began, but Aina hugged him. Hidan's eyes widened a bit, but he said nothing about it.

"You wanna go live there?" Takahiro asked for his wife. Hidan nodded and kept quiet, when he was younger, you couldn't get him to shut up, but when he was little, he had a huge mouth. Maybe it would come back some day, if someone pissed him off enough to do so. "Okay, start packing then." he smiled. Hidan blinked and nodded again, then Aina let go of him. The albino walked upstairs to his room, thinking why in jashin's name they were okay with him leaving, he stopped at the top of the stairs, when he heard his aunt and uncle talking quietly, but they didn't know Hidan well enough to know he had very good hearing.

"... I feel bad to say it, but I'm kinda glad he's leaving." Aina sighed and sat on her husband's lap. Takahiro nodded and but his arms around her waist.

"I know what you mean. Hidan's a good kid, but he's wearing us down." he sighed also. Hidan scowled, but didn't yell, or hate them for it. It was completely true, every where he went, he seemed to cause someone grief. And it wasn't because he wanted to, or was happy to do so. Honestly. it got lonely having no one to love you. Hidan just wanted to have that one feeling again... Love.

After Hidan had packed his bags, he sat on the bed and looked at an old picture on his night stand. It was of his family. It consisted of four people in total. A tall slender woman with almost silver hair like his and the eyes to match, that was his mom. Next to her was a shorter man with red short hair, almost to his ears, and copper eyes, that was his dad. The last one beside himself, was a little bit taller girl, with long red hair, her eyes the same color as his fathers. That was his twin sister, which he had forgotten all about. They where only about four years- old when this picture was taken, so she was a faded memory of the past, so he did not know her name. However, the whole family was smiling in the photograph, something he missed... Smiling.

"Hidan!?" his aunt called. Hidan looked up and frowned, but walked to his door, opening it and poking his head out.

"Yeah!?"

"... When do you want to leave?" she asked. Hidan pondered this, but decided that tomorrow morning would be best.

"In the morning!" he shouted and closed his door, walking back over to the bed. "... What the fuck am I going to do for the rest of the day?... Hmm... I know, I'll go for a walk." Hidan smiled a bit and walked down the stairs. Aina looked up from her book and blinked.

"Where are you going?" she asked softly. Hidan looked over at her and rubbed the back of his head.

"For a walk."

"To?"

"The park." Hidan stated and laced up his red and white converse. "See ya later." he said simply and walked out. Once he shut the door, his aunt frowned.

_'Be safe Hidan, be safe.' _she thought and rubbed her eyes, obviously tired.

Hidan walked through the park and looked at the sky. It was a nice day, a good enough one for a nap, under his favorite tree. He sat down under said tree and laid across the soft green grass. The teen yawned and drifted off to sleep.

In his dream, it was a weird one. Hidan was standing ajacent to his father, his dad having the old axe in his hand, so Hidan began to run, but it felt like he wasn't going anywhere. all around him screams fired at him, all belonging to his mother... This was the usual dream sometimes, until this happened. Just when his dad was about to catch him, someone hurled Hidan out of the way, screaming, 'watch where you're going!'

Hidan's eyes shot open and he sat up in record fast time. He whiped his head around to see a pair of black and white converse. (((Yes, alot of them wear converse, so what? xD))) The teen looked up to see a tall man.

"I said, watch out." the voice growled, obviously pissed. Hidan blinked, then glared up at the tall man. He stood up and brushed himself off, then stood tall, but seemed short compared to his guy.

"And I was asleep, dumb fu-" Hidan started, but stopped once he saw what the man looked like. This man was obviously tall, had dark colored skin, stitches branching out at the sides of his mouth (which Hidan didn't mind at all), black hair, shoulder length. However, the one thing that set him off, was the guy's eyes. They were the most intense eyes he had ever seen in his life. The frowning man had red and green eyes!? Hidan stepped back in total awe of the being before him.

"Dumb what? Please go on... However, I am not the one sleeping in a damn park. You could get killed or kid napped, don't your parents need you home?" the unknown man hissed slightly. Hidan kept back his tears and grimaced.

"I don't have parents." Hidan spat, which brought shock to the taller boy's face.

"... Join the club."

"Thanks... Erm..." Hidan began, but did not know the guy's name.

"My name is Kakuzu Kakugyō... And you?" he asked, an eye brow raised. Hidan blinked and looked away slightly.

"Hidan Hisha if you must know." he scoffed and looked up at Kakuzu. "... How old are you?" he asked, getting a glare from Kakuzu.

"You barely even know me!" Kakuzu retorted, arms crossed. Hidan rolled his eyes and put his hands on his hips.

"That's why I'm asking you stuff, fuck tard." he reasoned. Kakuzu blinked and sighed, you couldn't argue with that.

"17, and you?"

"15." Hidan grinned a bit, but kept his wits about him. Kakuzu shook his head slightly and started walking away. Hidan frowned and grew worried. What if he never saw Kakuzu again? He actually liked talking to the stitched teen, it made him feel less... Lonely. "Wait, Kakuzu!" he yelled and ran after him. Kakuzu stopped and turned around, to have Hidan run into his chest. He frowned and pushed Albino off softly.

"What?"

"Will... I ever see you again?"

"... Why do you care?" Kakuzu asked and watched Hidan bite the bottom of his lip. "Just say it, because I have to get back home." he sighed, aggitated. Hidan took a deep breath and let it out.

"I like talking to you... I don't really talk to alot of people my age, at all." he frowned, admitting the truth. Kakuzu blinked a bit and looked down at the teen.

"... Hmm, okay... Whatever Hidan, but yes, you will see me again."

"How can you kno-"

"I just promise okay." Kakuzu growled. "Don't push it." and with that, walked off. Once Kakuzu had left Hidan sunk to the ground and sighed.

_'Damn, he was... Gorgeous.' _Hidan thought and ran a hand through his silver hair. "..." he frowned and stood up again. He looked at the time on his cell phone and grimaced. "Shit, it's 8pm already!? Damn, I slept alot!" Hidan cursed and ran off.

*****

"... So, what's his name?" Aina asked, actually fascinated by something for once. Of course, leave it to the aunt to want to talk about boys. Aina might not have been the smartest person out there, but it didn't take a genius to know Hidan was gay, the way he acted and looked... And looked at boys, it was so obvious.

"How come you assume one, that I met someone... And two, that it's a guy?" Hidan asked, while taking off his shoes, kicking them into the corner. Aina blinked and smiled a bit, while putting down her usual book, oh how she loved the Vampire Diaries.

"Well, it's obvious, because you look a little bit happier..." she stated and went back to reading. Hidan would interject, but left it alone, because she was right. He sighed and walked up the stairs slowly, this would be his last full day of living with his relatives. After that, it was Konan's Haven for him. Hidan opened the door to his room, but it didn't feel like his room now, it felt... Empty, because all of his important things were packed away... All except the frame, that would come last for sure.

That night Hidan didn't sleep much. He was too excited about moving out, however, he wondered one thing. Would the other teens accept him at the group home? That brought him some nervous feelings, but the excited high never went away. Also, he thought of the Kakuzu person he had met earlier, wondering why he had promised that Hidan would see him soon.

"... Weird..." Hidan muttered and extended his hand, looking at it. "... Come on Hidan, get to sleep." he chanted and dropped his arm to his side, flipping over to cuddle into his mint green pillow. "... Tomorrow will be better." the albino smiled and closed his eyes.... That night, he didn't have any nightmares, at all.

*****

"HIDAN!!! WAKE UP!!!" Takahiro screamed. Hidan sat up and cursed, then fell out of bed. "... GOOD MORNING, SUN SHINE!!!" he yelled, laughing. Hidan rubbed his head and frowned, looking at the ceiling.

"... Fuck my life." he hissed and got up slowly, but surely. The teen stood up and took the outfit off the bed he had set out from last night. He looked at the clock on his phone and smiled. _'Two hours, and I'm gone, then they can be fucking happy.' _he thought and walked into the bathroom, after throwing his phone onto the bed.

Once in the bathroom, Hidan stripped down to nothing and sighed, looking in the mirror. He never really took a good look at himself and when he did, all he could do was frown. _'How can I be so... Thin....?' _the Albino asked himself, running his hands down his chest. There was no abs or fat... Just, skin. "Fuck, I need to eat something." he commented and chuckled, starting the shower up. When he deemed the water ready, he turned the shower part on, water spraying out of the head. He smiled slightly and stepped inside. Hidan had always liked hot water, it was painful at one point, but boy, did he ever love pain. The silver haired boy had always liked pain, but not emotional pain, not that kind. He _loved _physical pain. If he could have one thing, one thing at all... It would be immortality. he could cut himself and not die, but sadly, shit like that wasn't real. So, that was the end of that.

After his shower, Hidan dried himself off and got changed. He put his hair back in the usual style, slicked back.

"Hidan!!!! Hurry up!!" Aina yelled.

"COMING!!!!" he yelled back and looked at himself once more in the mirror, his hair products in hand. He ran to his suit case and quickly packed them in, then booked it down stairs for his last meal there. When he reached the kitchen, he could smell his favorite dish... Pancakes with strawberries, whip cream, and vanilla ice cream. Hidan had an odd liking for ice cream, and loved every minute of it. "Morning." he said and sat down at the table. Takahiro looked up from the paper and smiled.

"Good morning Hidan, excited?" he asked. Hidan nodded and grinned.

"Hells yeah I am!" he snickered and watched the breakfast of champs being put infront of him. "... Thanks, aunt Aina." he smiled and began to eat.

"I haven't seen you like this for awhile now, it's... Nice." she laughed and sat next to her husband, which was working on the cross word at the moment.

"Yeah... Just woke up happy."

"Never told me his name yet." Aina advised and grinned at Hidan. Hidan swallowed his food and sighed.

"His name is Kakuzu."

"What's he like?" Aina asked, her butt on the edge of her seat. Hidan smiled and put down his fork, looking thoughtful.

"Really tall... Dark skinned, black hair... And very strange eyes." Hidan explained. "Over all... I think he's gorgeous." he laughed. Aina grinned and watched Hidan eat.

"Awww!!! How cute!!" she giggled.

"... I guess so." Hidan said and stood up, putting his plate in the sink. "I'm going to take my stuff to the car, kay?" he sighed and watched Aina nod.

"Go ahead, sweetie." she smiled. Hidan mumbled something and ran upstairs, grabbing his stuff. The teen took one last look at his old room and smiled a bit.

"It's a new start, I'll be fine..." he promised himself, while walking out of his once sleeping place. He pulled his luggage down the hall, you could tell he was pretty weak. After he managed to get the huge case down the stairs, he opened the door and dragged it out to the dark blue pick up truck. "Damn, this shit is heavy." he cursed and threw the luggage bag on the floor of the passenger seat. "... Meh, I have to wait for Aina now.." Hidan sighed and jumped into the passenger's side. He buckled himself in and leaned his head against the head of the seat. "..." he sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

About ten minutes later, his aunt skipped outside, her husband stopping outside of the front door. He smiled and waved at Hidan. The Albino looked at his uncle and waved slightly, even though he didn't want to. Aina opened the opposite door and jumped into the driver's seat quickly. "Ready to go?" she asked and played with a piece of her hair. "Got your camera?"

"Yes, and yes..." Hidan said, staring out of his window. Hidan loved taking pictures, it was his life and dream job. He had tons and tons of books on it, and the hard earned camera he bought helped him out ALOT. He had always wanted to work for National Geographic, even when he was little. The teen absolutely loved the pictures it had in the magazine, which he also tried to collect.

"Good, now, let's go." she smiled. Hidan nodded, but didn't look away from the window.

_'Mom, you better be watching me... I'm gonna fucking make it, I swear this to you.' _Hidan thought and touched the window with his left hand. _'I swear.' _

-you-can-always-turn-right-if-you-think-you've-turned-left-

Well, that wasn't TOO bad, xD

R&R please and thanks! It'll make me smile, while I have to study for my first EVER exam things... _


	2. Chapter 2

Erm... Part two... Yeah, ^^" I'M DONE SCHOOL!!! WOOOO!!!! Thanks Lecture for giving me exam advise! :3 they dun seem so scary anymores!! Aha, I have to start going to the gym, because I'm a lazy fuck that does jack shit with my life, lol! XD Soooo... Enjoy this chapter, and also... I do NOT own Naruto, obviously. T_T If so, I wouldn't be wasting my time on a computer for gods sake. Well, have fun with this!

This link is Konan's haven, because you all know I suck at describing, and yes, I've been right infront of that house, I live in the city xD ahahaha...

-you-can-always-turn-right-if-you-think-you've-turned-left-

Hidan watched the buildings fly by, wondering when his aunt would pull over, to where his new house would be. He hoped he would get along with all the other teens there, but what he wondered most was, how was Kakuzu going to see him very soon? This, he had no clue on, what so ever.

"Excited?" Aina asked, laughing softly, but Hidan could see the obvious relief washing over her, when he had turned to the older person beside him.

"Am I!? Of course!" Hidan grinned and watched the houses start to slow in their flying past actions. "... Is that it!?" he almost yelled, pointing to a big house. This house was a big blue modern looking victorian house. It had a beautiful red door and trees surrounding it.

"Yup yup." she nodded and stopped the car in its driveway. Hidan jumped out and looked up.

"What an amazing house!!!" he exclaimed and ran to the back of the truck, taking his things out. Once he had done that, his aunt helped him up the black painting stairs. "Can you knock for me?" Hidan asked.

"How about you do it, I'll take your stuff." she smiled. Hidan nodded, flustered. The Albino fisted his hand and rapped on the door softly. He heard laughing from inside, and feet running towards the door. The red door swung open to reveal a blond, gangster looking boy, however, he looked rather girl- ish. Hidan could obviously tell he was a man, by the chin structure, but said nothing about it.

"What up, un?" the boy asked Hidan. The Albino just stared at him, then snapped out of it when his aunt whacked him upside the head.

"I came here, because I wanna-" he started, but the blond cut him off.

"Oh, see... I don't take care of that. Konan does... One sec." he said and turned around. "KONAN,UN!!!!! Some boy is at the door for YOUUUU!!!!" the boy yelled and then turned back to Hidan. "I'm Deidara, un! Nice to meet cha, hmm!" he grinned and held out his hand. The silver haired teen blinked and shook his hand, to feel something lick it.

"What the fuck!?" Hidan cursed, pulling his hand away.

"May want to watch Dei's hands, they tend to bite or lick you." a voice said calmly. Deidara giggled and nodded, then stepped aside to reveal another teen, yet this one was shorter. He had messy red hair and maroon eyes that looked quite innocent.

"I'm Hidan, and who the hell are you?" he asked. The short teen looked at Hidan. His face showed complete and utter boredom.

"I am Sasori." he said dully and walked back inside, after whispering something in the blond's ear. Deidara's face went a dark red color, almost crimson.

"... Ermmm..." Hidan blinked and shifted a bit. Deidara looked at Hidan and giggled.

"Homophobe?"

"Actually, the opposite."

"A homo?"

"Bingo." Hidan said and heard running down the stairs. A blue blur squeezed by Deidara and stood infront of Hidan. The teen looked up at the woman and smiled slightly. She was one of the most prettiest women Hidan had ever seen in his life. The tall woman had blue hair with a white paper rose in it, a piercing on her left eyebrow, pale-ish skin, and eyes that were beautiful light greyish-blue with golden tints. He assumed this was Konan, by the way she was smiling and holding out her hand for him to shake. Hidan glanced at her hand and shook it a couple times.

"Hello, my name is Konan, it's nice to meet you..." she said softly. " Are you looking for a place to live?" the woman asked and played with the rose in her hair.

"My name is Hidan Hisha... Yes, I would like to live here..." he said and Konan hugged him tightly. Hidan's face was pressed into her boobs, and man... Was he ever lucky that he was gay, or he would have some 'issues' with this. Konan laughed and let go of him, then looked over at Aina.

"Mother?"

"No, I'm his aunt, Aina." she smiled. "Nice to meet you again, Konan." she smiled and Konan hugged her.

"I remember you, and I'll talk to you later, I'm sure Hidan will give me contact info, but I have to get back to teaching Itachi piano lessons, nice seeing ya. Let's go, Hidan!" she grinned and ran back inside. Hidan smiled at his aunt and hugged her.

"Bye auntie." he grinned slightly. Aina giggled, tears running down her face.

"Promise you'll come visit?"

"Hells yeah."

"Good enough." she laughed, and with that... She left quickly. Hidan frowned slightly, but walked in after Konan. The Albino watched Konan walked half way up the stairs, then turn to him.

"Well, Are you coming? I have to show you your room." she giggled and held out her hand for him take. Hidan stared at her hand in awe. Not once, since his mom was dead, had anyone ever made an attempt to get so close to him. The teen blinked and stretched out his arm for Konan to take his hand. "You should be glad we have a spare room, or else we'd have to build onto the house for ya." she laughed and took his hand, leading him up the winding staircase. Hidan blushed a bit and laughed softly. Would she really go through all that, just to have him live here? Jashin, was she ever nice.

"Umm... Why would you go through that trouble for me? Like, building on this house?" Hidan asked and looked at all the picture frames on the walls, at the top of the steps. Konan lead him down the hall, but looked behind herself at the shorter boy.

"Because when I was your age... I never had a home or anything like this to go to." Konan said softly and passed a bunch of rooms, all of them had decorations on the doors.

"Oh... Sorry I aske-"

"It's no problem, sweetie." she smiled and stopped him infront of a plain wooden door. "This will be your room, okay?" she asked and let go of his hand, after flashing him a wide grin. Hidan opened the door to find a white room with a bed and dresser. "Now, you can do WHATEVER you like with your room, and you have your own bathroom. All of the kidos do here." Konan explained and walked in after he had. Hidan looked over at her and smiled brightly.

"Thanks, Konan." he said and Konan frowned.

"You can call me mom if you want." she said, but Hidan twitched. The teen did not think he was ready to call another person that, since... That had happened.

"I'd rather Konan for now." he said quietly and Konan blinked.

"Okay. Well, All of them are outside playing football, god love them, except Itachi, he's learning piano right now." she said and walked out of the room. "So, tomorrow Deidara and I will take you shopping for stuff to go in your room. Feel free to wander, but knock on the study doors please. Yahiko is working, call me if you need anything." she finished and walked off. Hidan nodded quickly and heard the soft melody of a piano drift into the warm air of his room. He took once last glance at his room, then went downstairs to look around.

"Hn. New place, let's see what I can do with it." he said thoughtfully and slid down the banister, landing on two feet when he had reached the bottom. Hidan walked across the living room and to a huge window, which revealed outside. Out in what he assumed was the backyard was about five people all playing football,some short, some tall. _'Wouldn't you think there was alot of them...' _he began to think, but his mind drew a blank when he saw none other than Kakuzu. "Holy fucking shit." he mumbled and started to walk quickly towards the backyard. The Albino made it close the back doors, when a taller figure stopped him.

"Hello, you must be Hidan. I'm Yahiko, Konan's husband." he smiled softly and held out his hand. Hidan took the hand, which had peircings on the wrist of it, and shook it. He looked up to see a pale face covered with piercings, everywhere. This put ANY punk kid with a piercing fetish to shame. Some of the piercings where covered with orange moppy hair.

"Yeah, I am... Nice to meet you, Yahiko." Hidan smiled slightly and Yahiko let go of his hand.

"You can call me d-"

"Dad, no thanks, I'm good, and you're too good for that title." he spat, by accident. "Er, sorry." he apologized. Yahiko laughed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Nah, I understand, never had a father, my mom said he was a real S.O.B too." he grinned and stepped out of Hidan's way. "Well, have fun Hidan, hope you will get along well living here." Yahiko said, and disappeared into what looked like the study. Hidan sighed, but smiled, then pushed the doors open to the backyard.

Once outside on the deck, he looked around the backyard, not wanting to be caught by the others yet. The backyard was huge and had an inground pool near the front, and a yard part around the back of it, where they were all playing football. The edges of the garden were covered in beautiful flowers he had never once seen before in his life.

"Wow." he gasped softly, then creeped down the steps. After he walked down the stairs he walked around the edge of the pool. Deidara looked over at him and was about to say something, but Hidan put his right index finger to his lip, signaling Deidara to can it. The blond nodded quickly and zipped it, then was tackled by a man with an orange mask.

"TOBI, You fucka!" he yelled and Hidan almost burst out laughing. However, a tall blue skinned man did it for him. Hidan chose to ignore the others for now, and snuck up to Kakuzu, which was about to catch the football. Just when he did, Hidan jumped onto him and tackled the taller man to the ground.

"Who the f- Hidan!?" Kakuzu asked, bewildered. Hidan grinned and took the football, tossing it back to the split colored teen, who had thrown it.

"Yup, hi." he smiled and got off of Kakuzu. "I live here now." Hidan said and Deidara giggled, after pushing the masked boy off.

"Oh holy hell..." He cursed and rubbed his temples. "This will be soooo much fun." he said, obviously sarcastic. Hidan snorted and stood up.

"You barely even know me, and you think I'm annoying." Hidan laughed and Deidara skipped over to them, a bored Sasori following slowly behind.

"I don't have to be friends with you to know you're stupid, Hidan." Kakuzu smirked slightly and stood up, but Deidara pulled him back down to sit.

"Oh hell no, we're gonna play a game, un!" he laughed and Sasori sat next to the blond. Hidan arched an eyebrow, curious to what this game was. Kakuzu sighed and shrugged, but sat down next to the curious Albino. Hidan looked at Kakuzu and his mind seemed to drift. He didn't even know Kakuzu well... At all, yet he was having crazy fantasies and wants already.

_'hmmm... Wonder if he's gay or not... I'll have to ask one of the people here.' _Hidan thought and Kakuzu snapped his fingers.

"Ah, see? I told you we'd meet again." he said and smiled the littlest bit, but to Hidan, it seemed to turn out as a smirk.

"Yeah, yeah... Whatever." Hidan mocked and stuck out his tongue. Kakuzu glared a bit, but did nothing towards Hidan's childish actions. Deidara twitched and sensed an awkward moment about to happen, so he needed to break the silence.

"OKAY! How bout' my game!? Let's play!" he cheered nervously, getting a glare from Kakuzu. Hidan spaced out again as Deidara explained the game loudly.

_'hmmm... Even if he was gay... Would he be into me? Wonder what's his type... Or even how big he is down the-' _he thought, but was caught off gaurd by Deidara's voice.

_"Hey Hidan?" _Deidara sang/ asked, and grinned happily. Hidan blinked and looked at him in wonder.

"What the fuck do you want?" Hidan asked, unamused at the blond, for bringing him out of his wonderful thoughts. Deidara groaned and pulled his pony tail, that was placed high ontop of his head.

"HIDAN!!!! Did you NOT listen to how the game goes!? I sing/ ask 'Hey ___', then the person says, 'I think I heard my name!' then I goes, 'hey ___', and you go, 'I think I heard it again!' then I says, last, 'you're wanted on the telephone.' then they goes, 'if it's ____, I'm NOT home!' Like, GOSH!" Deidara yelled at the scared teen. By this time, all of the others were sitting around in a circle.

"Ermmm... No, I didn't hear that..." he laughed nervously, which made the blond twitch, but nothing more.

"Fine, whatever... Don't need to play it, everyone, just introduce yourself to Hidan here." he huffed and crossed his arms. Hidan rolled his eyes, not being intimidated by the blond was easy, but some of the people here were kind of scary, to him. The teen looked around the circle to see the blue skinned man smiling at him.

"My name is Kisame Hoshigaki, nice to meet you, Hidan." he grinned, which made Hidan stare. Kisame had shark like teeth, but then again, he did look like a shark... Well, to Hidan he did. The next one to look his way was the one that had tackled Deidara a couple minutes back.

"HI! I'm Tobi!! Nice to meet you, Hidan- sempai!!" he cheered and bounced up and down from where he was sitting. Hidan blinked, but said nothing about it. The Albino looked to the last unknown person, to see him looking more bored than Sasori had been.

"My name is Zetsu." he said, but nothing else. Hidan shrugged mentally at this, figuring he was just a quiet person.

"Hey everyone..." Hidan smiled slightly and Kisame nodded.

"Well, I think we have everyone, exc-" Kisame started, but his sentence was cut short. Hidan looked at Kisame staring at something and everyone looked that way, Hidan looking after. He looked up at a boy standing on the deck. Long black hair, that was tied back into a pony tail, almost as pale skin as Hidan's, and piercing red eyes. He shuddered, but kept his gaze locked on the mystery person.

"Who is this?" the boy asked calmly, but his tone was cold and dead. Hidan blinked and Kakuzu hit him softly, to get his attention. However, the teenager was not afraid of this boy. He looked like another damn pretty boy to him.

"Usually, it's polite to introduce yourself first." he said harshly, knowing he already hated the guy. The pale boy twitched and shot a death glare at Hidan.

"Excuse me and my rudeness, but my name is Itachi Uchiha, and you?" he asked, his tone still calm. Hidan smirked the smallest bit and nodded.

"Hidan Hisha at your service... But not re-" he began, but Kakuzu slapped a hand over Hidan's mouth.

"Can it." he hissed slightly. Hidan could have bit Kakuzu's hand, but decided it would be better to get on the taller man's good side. The teen nodded and made a huffing sound.

"Hisha... Interesting." Itachi said calmly, earning a glare of hate from Hidan. "Just so you know, I'm blind... So I cannot see what you are doing." he frowned as Kisame looked away from Itachi's direction. Hidan was a bit shocked, wondering how the Uchiha knew about him being out here.

"SUPPER!" Konan yelled from inside. Hidan and Deidara both sighed in relief, because had Konan not called them for supper, there would have been a very awkward moment coming on. All of the teens got up and ran inside, Itachi had already disappeared into the house. Deidara looked at the remaining two teens sitting on the grass, Kakuzu and Hidan, and sighed. Sasori waited for Deidara and raised an eyebrow as the blond grabbed his wrist and walked towards the door.

"What's with you Dei- dei?" Sasori asked skeptically and Deidara smiled at him softly.

"It's just... I hope Hidan fits in, yeah." he laughed and pulled a hand through his bangs. Sasori chuckled and looked at Deidara's butt.

"Oi, Dei?"

"Yeah, Danna?"

"Pull your damn pants up, would ya."

"Word." the blond sighed and pulled up his pants, then shut the door after they had both walked in.

Hidan watched the door shut and looked up at Kakuzu. He wanted to say something, but his mouth stayed completely shut. He guessed it was the shyness, even through he wasn't the shy type. Around Kakuzu though, it felt kind of natural to be shy. He hated the feeling, but said nothing against it.

"You okay, Hidan?" the stitched teen asked, an eyebrow raised. Hidan shook his head.

"Nope!" he said a little too quickly as Kakuzu started to stand. Hidan gulped and grabbed onto Kakuzu's left leg, wrapping his arms around it. The taller boy blinked, then glared down at Hidan.

"Let g-"

"Don't tell me to let go!" Hidan yelled and shut his eyes. "I've done it too many times! So do NOT tell me to le-" he continued, but Kakuzu ripped the Albino from his leg.

"You don't have to, but shut the hell up." he hissed and bit and picked Hidan up, putting the smaller boy on his back. Kakuzu never really showed emotions, nor cared for them, but Hidan made him want to care. Kakuzu already hated the boy, but somehow, he didn't want to see him get hurt... Ever.

"Why are you..."

"You nevermind Hidan." Kakuzu said shortly and walked towards the door. Hidan nodded and cuddled into his back, a smile on his face.

"Thanks, Kuzu-"

"Don't call me that."

".... Deal." Hidan grinned and looked up at the sky. _'... Finally, I don't feel so lonely anymore...'_

*****

"So... Hidan..." Konan smiled gently. "Do you have any talent?" she asked and looked at said teen. Hidan swallowed his food and looked at the older woman.

"Umm... Why?" he asked, obviously confused. Konan laughed softly as the other teens looked at her.

"Well, my "haven" hosts teens that have special talents.... Aha, most of them have talents... We're still working on what Tobi's is, but yeah." she giggled and took a sip of her red wine. Hidan frowned and nodded slightly. "How about everyone says what talent they have, hmm?" she smiled at them all. Deidara grinned and nodded quickly.

"I'm really, really, good at sculpting clay and shit! It's sick, un!" the blond declared happily. Hidan nodded and Sasori smirked.

"I'm good at ventriloquism, and making the dolls for it." he said, actually showing intrest in a topic for once. Hidan nodded slowly, a bit creeped out by the strange talent, but looked at Kisame, who was next.

"I'm super good at cooking." he smiled. "Studying to be a chef."

"Sweet." Hidan smiled a bit and looked over at Itachi slightly, who was looking straight back at him.

"I can play piano... Exceptionally well." he said dully. Hidan shivered at the look he gave him, but nodded all the same. Hidan looked beside him and tried not to blush at the fact Kakuzu was staring straight at him also.

"I'm very good at math... Very good." he smiled slightly. Hidan nodded sheepishly, which Konan picked up on.

_'I'll have to ask him about the sheepish thing later...' _she thought and smiled brightly. Hidan looked away from Kakuzu to stare at the boy named Zetsu.

"I'm a botanist. No plant I can't grow." he said, smirking happily. Hidan looked thoughtful, but nodded. Konan giggled again and looked at Hidan.

"So... You have one?" she asked and Hidan shook his head a bit too quickly.

"Nope, not at all." Hidan laughed nervously. "Erm... May I be excused?" he asked. Kakuzu looked at him, an eyebrow raised, yet again.

"Yes, you may." Konan smiled. Hidan nodded and bolted it out of the dining room. The blue haired looked at Kakuzu, who looked a little worried, not that anyone else would notice. It was mostly mother's intuition.

"You can go to, Kakuzu." she smiled and Kakuzu thanked her, then walked out with his dishes just as fast as Hidan had.

"... Weird kid, that Hidan one." Yahiko laughed a bit. Konan nodded and so did all the others.

"I think there's more to Hidan than we all expect." Kisame reasoned.

"Yeah... Maybe so." Konan said softly, closing her eyes gently.

Hidan ran up the stairs and walked towards his room. He had almost got to the door before someone forced him against the hallway wall. He cursed and looked up to see the red and green eyes he had been so attracted to.

"...!" Hidan gulped a bit and blushed. Kakuzu looked down at him, curious to why Hidan left so quickly.

"Why did you leave so quickly?" he asked and held Hidan tightly to the wall. Hidan tried to say something, but he found it quite hard.

"... I... Cause I don't have a talent." he huffed. Kakuzu rolled his eyes and pushed Hidan up aganst the wall more agressively. Hidan's back hit the back of the wall and he almost groaned, from the pain of getting his back hurt.

"Bull shit. What's your reason." he said seriously. Hidan sighed in defeat, not wanting Kakuzu to know about his actual talent. However, he didn't have much of choice here. It was either not tell about the talent and end up revealing to Kakuzu he liked him, which WOULD happen if the pain continued... Or, just tell Kakuzu and keep his crush hidden. He liked option two much better than option one.

"... Fine, it's because I have a talent and don't want anyone to know, okay!" Hidan grimaced and kept the groan back as Kakuzu gripped Hidan's wrists.

"What's the talent, Hidan?"

"Singing." he mumbled.

"What?"

"SINGING! I can fucking sing okay!!! Fuck! I've never wanted to punch ANYONES HEAD OFF AS MUCH AS YOURS!!!! JASHIN!!!" he screamed, so he was sure the whole house could hear. Kakuzu went silent. He wasn't used to people bac talking him in such ways as Hidan just had.

"Wow. You've got guts, kid." he hissed and picked Hidan off from the wall, dragging the teen to his room.

"... Wait, what are you doing!?" Hidan asked/ hissed at Kakuzu.

"..." he growled, ignoring Hidan and opened his door, tossing the teen onto the bed. The Albino landed onto the soft mattress and gulped, his cheeks getting hot as Kakuzu walked over to him.

"Oh no, no, no! You don't know me like that, fucker!" he protest and Kakuzu stopped.

"What? I'm not... Oh god no." Kakuzu laughed, but his glare never left. "I'm not going to rape you, Hidan." he smirked and sat down on the bed. Hidan cursed and hid his face in his hands.

_'Great... Now he's going to know I like him... Fuck my life.' _Hidan thought and Kakuzu grabbed Hidan hands, taking them away from the silver haired boy's face.

"Why would you think I was... Oh." Kakuzu said softly and let go of Hidan's hands. "... I see... So, you like me?" he smirked/ asked. Hidan's face flushed and he growled.

"Don't flatter yourself! Like I'd have a crush on you! Yeah right! Bull fucking shit that is." he lied and shook his head quickly. Kakuzu smirked more and chuckled at Hidan's words.

"Hidan-"

"I wouldn't like you! I barely know you! ... Even if I did, which I do NOT... You wouldn't like me back!" Hidan continued. Kakuzu growled a bit at being interrupted.

"Hidan, please... I don-"

"Why would you think that, man!? I'm not even into guys! Ha! Yeah right! Tch, I like girls! Boobs! Vag!" Hidan denied and shut his eyes tightly. Kakuzu tried to keep his laughter in and slapped his hand over Hidan's mouth.

"Hidan! Shut up okay! I don't mind if you like me, okay. You don't have to lie.... It's not like I'm going to hurt you or anything..." he said, trying to be calm. Hidan blinked and looked at Kakuzu, his magenta eyes a bit wide. "Just please be quiet... No need to yell, you spazz." the stitched teen taunted, the smirk back on his face.

"Make me be quiet." Hidan growled after Kakuzu took his hand off of the Albino's mouth. The taller boy rolled his eyes and closed the distance between them, brushing his lips to Hidan's, giving him a small peck on the lips. Hidan's eyes widened more than they ever had, even more so than when his dad killed his mom. Kakuzu smirked a bit and seperated from Hidan, but the smaller teen hugged Kakuzu as tightly as he could. "..." he smiled and cuddled into Kakuzu's chest. The black haired teen sighed and hugged Hidan to him, smiling also.

"Glad I could shut you up." he laughed a bit, which made Hidan glare at him a bit.

"Yeah, well... Don't expect it to last long."

"... I expect nothing less, asshole."

"Whatever, dumb fuck." Kakuzu chuckled.

"Love you too." Hidan grinned and smacked Kakuzu upside the head playfully.

-you-can-always-turn-right-if-you-think-you've-turned-left-

WOOO HOOO!!! I finished the second part!!! :3 sorry, no yaoi xD not yet.... *shifty eyes* anywho! I would LOVE for you to R&R, it'd make me very happy indeed. ^^ thanks for reading!~


	3. Chapter 3

Oki, chapter 3 xD if you dun like yaoi. STOP NOW. :P I'm all done school, so that means more updates! WOO HOO!!! Also, thanks to those who review my stories and all... It makes me love you 3 :D So enjoy this chapter, cause I have nothing left to say, ehe!

-you-can-always-turn-right-if-you-think-you've-turned-left-

Over the next couple of weeks, Hidan learned the basic rules of the house.

1. No back talking Konan, it hurts.

2. No throwing things, it also hurts. Itachi learned that one when he threw a pencil at Deidara, blinding the blond in one of his eyes.

and 3. The most important one... If you have nothing to say that's good, do not say it at all. See, Hidan was starting to get his old cranky attitude back, all thanks to the constant fighting he did with Kakuzu. When he said those mean words, he could see the anger in Kakuzu's eyes, but also the hurt. Deidara had to actually tell the albino to quit it and of course, Deidara told him the three basic rules. So, now, three weeks later, Hidan was finally getting into the whole feel of living in Konan's Haven.

"HIDAN!!!" Kakuzu screamed as Hidan ran out of the stitched man's room, a black wallet in his hands. Hidan also had found out Kakuzu had a huge liking for money, can you tell?

"AH!!!" he screamed back and ran down the hall, sliding down the banister. Deidara and Sasori both watched the albino and smirked as he landed.

"Sick, un. Now give us the wallet-"

"HIDAN YOU'RE DEAD!" the booming voice of Kakuzu yelled. Sasori frowned as Hidan gave Deidara the wallet.

"Also, RUN. FAST." the red head smirked. Hidan nodded and booked it out of the sitting room, towards the nearest room, which held the basement. Kakuzu ran down the steps right after Deidara took the wallet and shoved it up his shirt.

"Where is he!?"

"... Basement." they both said innocently. Kakuzu glared at the two, then ran off. Sasori smirked and looked at his blond boyfriend.

"Movies?"

"Word, hmm." he grinned and they did their weird handshake.

Hidan ran down the many steps to the basement. When he reached the bottom, he looked around quickly to see bunches of boxes. He smiled and jumped into one as he heard the door open, angry footsteps making their way down the stairs. The albino curled up inside of the box and the smell of old dust filled his nose. Now, Hidan might have looked like nothing effected him, except his anger problem... However, he was allergic to dust. VERY allergic, so when his nose took in the scen of dust, and some of the actual dust, he began to feel as if he would sneeze.

"Hidan... Where the fuck are you?" Kakuzu growled and looked around the basement. Hidan gulped and rubbed his nose, feeling his nose start to itch.

_'Crap! I'm dead if I sneeze...' _Hidan thought and sniffled a bit. _'I'm so fucked, I'm so fucked.' _he thought quickly and closed his magenta eyes.

"Hidan... I'm warning you... If you don't come out here and give me my wallet back... You won't be able to walk for weeks." he hissed and Hidan gulped.

_'Come on me, don't sneeze, don't sneeze don-' _"ACHOO!" Hidan sneezed and cursed himself. Kakuzu smirked and picked up the box Hidan was in. The silver haired teen had no idea Kakuzu was THAT strong. The stitched teen put the box on the ground and opened it up, to reveal a curled up Hidan, looking up at him with huge anime like eyes. Kakuzu stopped and frowned.

_'How can I hurt someone that cu- oh fuck you, Hidan. I'm supossed to be THIS in love with you. Damn you to hell.' _Kakuzu thought and lifted the sniffling Hidan out of the dusty box. Hidan looked at Kakuzu with watery eyes, making the black haired boy sigh, then hug Hidan to himself. "You're too damn fucking cute for me to rape your ass... However, where is my wallet?" he asked and kissed the top of Hidan's head, which made the smaller boy blush.

"Err..."

"Tell me now."

"Ermmmm... Deidara and Sa-" Hidan started, but Kakuzu put him down, so he was standing now.

"Those two... Fuck, I hate them." he hissed and kissed Hidan's cheek. "I'll be back in awhile." he vowed and ran up the stairs. Hidan blinked when not seconds later, he heard two screams and running out of the house.

"Oh jezz..." he frowned and looked around at the dark basement. It reminded him of the basement where his dad killed his mom. He shivered and flashes of the past that he tried to forget, played before his eyes, like a movie you've seen too many times. However, you can usually turn of that movie, Hidan couldn't. It just kept replaying, and replaying, and replaying. Tears stung his eyes, and everything around him seemed to go quiet, until the sound of his mom's scream echo through his mind.

"Ngh... GAHHHHHHH!!!!" he screamed and collapsed to the floor quickly in a sobbing mess. "OH GOD!!!" he screamed again and tugged at his hair, making it come out of the slicked back style it was usually in. He heard talking and light footsteps hurry down the stairs. Konan stopped and looked at him, her eyes wide.

"Hida-"

"DON'T TOUCH ME!!!" he screamed, tears flowing down his face. Konan shook her head and ran over to the albino teen. She knelt down and hugged him.

"Shhh... I'm here Hidan, I'm here." she cooed and Hidan's sobbing started to slow.

"I..."

"Shh... Just close your eyes... Don't be afraid." she continued to coo, until Hidan's eyelids closed slowly.

*****

Hidan opened his eyes and looked out of the window. He decided on the first day he would sleep in the window bed, instead of the normal one set out for him. He liked the view and how he could see everyone, except he always had a small fear that maybe one day, he'd see his dad.

"What happend...?" he mumbled and rubbed his eyes.

"Konan said you had a break down..." Kakuzu stated, which made Hidan sit up. He looked at where he heard Kakuzu to see said teen sitting on the unused bed. "I shouldn't have left you alone... But why did you have such a-"

"It's not important, nor your fault." Hidan frowned and shook his head. Kakuzu bit his bottom lip and walked over to Hidan, kneeling down infront of him. (((No, he's not proposing... Tch, I wish :D)))

"Seriously Hidan, I need to know what's wrong..." he sighed softly, which made Hidan shiver.

"You really wanna know?" Hidan asked.

"... Yes."

"Ugh... Fine, well... I'll tell you, but no interrupting me, okay?" Hidan said seriously. Kakuzu blinked and nodded. "Kay... It all started ten, maybe twelve years ago... Ten probably, but still..."

_*Flash back*_

_Hidan walked down the street talking to his best friend, Shikamaru. _(((Ironic, no? xD))) _He loved hanging around the guy because he didn't give a shit about anything, which was how Hidan liked people._

_"So, what do you plan on doing for your birthday?" Shikamaru asked, smiling lazily. Hidan looked thoughtful and snapped._

_"Ya know, I don't really know... I think my mom was gonna bake a cake with me."_

_"And your dad?"_

_"... Let's no talk about him." Hidan smiled weakly and looked at the sky. Shikamaru frowned and sighed also._

_"Sorry man... He still mean and stuff?" he asked. Hidan nodded and rubbed the bruise on his left arm. He was lucky it was only his arm... Not his cheek like last time, that one hurt._

_"Yeah... Oh well, my birthday is special. I can't let him ruin it!" Hidan grinned and so did Shikamaru. _

_"See? That's the way to think!" he laughed and hugged Hidan. "I gotta go. See ya in school tomorrow, my man!" he laughed. Hidan laughed also and hugged the pineapple head back tightly._

_"See ya, Shikamaru!" he grinned and the two parted ways._

_When Hidan got home, his mom yelled to him from the kitchen._

_"Honey! Come here!" she said happily and Hidan ran into the kitchen, but in the back of his mind, he wondered where his father was._

_"Yeah, mom?" he asked and stopped. On the counter was a big aqua colored cake. "Did you make this!?" he asked, his magenta eyes lit up in childish curiousity. Tia grinned and nodded quickly._

_"Yup! And look!" she giggled and lifted her little boy up, so he could see the cake. On it, it said 'Happy 10th Birthday, my little Hidan' in yellow writing, which made the silver haired boy giggle._

_"Aww!! Thanks mommy!" he grinned and she put him down. "Umm... Where's dad?" he asked. Tia grimaced a bit, but managed to keep her smile in place. _

_"Umm... Basement... He's working on a project, he said." she smiled and stretched. "I made chicken for supper, so it'll be done in awhile. How'd your Sunday go with Shikamaru and his parents?" she asked, running a hand through her silver hair. Hidan smiled and started to walk out._

_"It was AWESOME!" he laughed. "See ya for supper, mom!" he grinned and ran outside to play in his tree house. _

_It was around 8pm when his mom still hadn't called him for supper. Hidan looked at his watch and frowned._

_"Why is supper so-" he began, but heard a distant scream. "Oh crap!" he cursed and climbed down from the tree fort. "Mom must have got hurt again by the knife..." he sighed and ran in. "Mom, are you o-" he began, but could only stare at the floor. What he was looking at was blood, and not a little, but quite a bit of it. "...!" his eyes widened when he heard a louder scream, and it belonged to his mom, yet again. "MOMMY!! Where are you!?" he screamed and ran around the house. When he passed the basement, he heard another scream. Now, Hidan may have only been ten, but he wasn't stupid. He could put two and two together. The little boy glared and ran down the stairs, when he got to the bottom of the steps, he froze. There, was his dad, standing over his bleeding mom, with a shiney axe in his blood covered hands. The older man turned around and smiled softly, as if nothing was wrong._

_"Hello Hidan." he chuckled and let the axe go loose in his hands. His mother looked at him, her magenta eyes wide with fear._

_"Hidan! Run! Go!" she yelled and his father slapped her across the face._

_"Shut up woman! Now Hidan... What do you want?"_

_"... What are you-"_

_"Are you that stupid?" his father laughed. "What does it look like?" he grinned. Hidan felt a sharp pain stab into his stomach, and he got a sick feeling, like he wanted to throw up, and never stop. His father smirked and slashed his mom's arm with the axe slowly. Hidan's eyes widened, but he couldn't move, nor find the strength to. _

_NO!" a silver haired boy screamed, tears running down his small face. He watched the horror unfold infront of him. His mother, his own mother. Whom, he loved the most, was on the floor, her body twitched as she screamed. "Let her go! Let her go!" he begged as the man standing over her smirked._

_"Oh Hidan... I can't let your mom go, she's been a bad person. Talking to cops about me, she has to go somewhere else now, okay?" he asked, his voice strangely calm, but Hidan could smell the alcohol coming off his father. The five year- old boy would have done something if he could, but his body totally shut down as his father swung the axe down on his beloved mother. Hidan screamed at his father and all he could think of was killing the older man. _

_"I hate you! Stop hurting her!!!! Stop it!!!" Hidan screamed in frustration. His dad smirked when he finished cutting up Hidan's mother._

_"There, done." he laughed cruely. Hidan burst into tears of frustration. His mom had promised to take care of him, but she never would be able to. The albino's father walked over to Hidan slowly, a smile on his face._

_"Okay son, I'm going to leave, BUT. I will let you live, because I want you to suffer, you bastard child." he hissed and flipped the axe over to the blunt side. "Night, you little fuck." he growled and hit Hidan over the head with the back of the axe. _

_*End of flash back*_

"... Holy shit, Hidan!" Kakuzu exclaimed and picked Hidan up, hugging the smaller teen to him. "That's... Horrible." he frowned and kissed the side of Hidan's head. Hidan stayed quiet and cuddled into Kakuzu.

"Yeah... It is... But I'm okay, you know? As long as I don't see him again."

"I promise he won't hurt you... Ever." the bigger teen vowed, which made Hidan's eyes widen.

"Really?"

"Yeah... Really." Kakuzu chuckled and sat on the bed in the middle of the room. He set Hidan on his lap and kissed the albino's neck gently. Hidan blushed and mewled a bit at the contact. "Ehe, you like that?" Kakuzu asked and kept kissing the teen's neck. Hidan nodded slowly and grunted.

"Yeah... I do." he shivered as Kakuzu's hands went under his shirt. "Are we..."

"If you want, Hidan." Kakuzu answered and waited for Hidan's response.

"Yeah... But be gentle, kay? It's kinda my first time..." he blushed, which made Kakuzu chuckle.

"Of course, love." he smiled a bit and removed Hidan's shirt easily. "Wow, you're so pale..." he frowned and touched a scar that ripped across his chest.

"Yeah... The scar is from my dad..." he sighed softly. Kakuzu 'tsk'd' the action done to his soon to be lover's chest, but kissed the scar lightly, his tongue trailing along it. Hidan bit his bottom lip and sighed contently.

"Don't worry, I'll make you happy, I promise." Kakuzu vowed and went back to Hidan's neck, licking and nibbling every part he could reach. Hidan moaned and ran his hands through Kakuzu's hair. The stitched teen blinked and frowned a bit. "Hidan..." he mumbled into said boy's neck. "You can't moan or be loud, unless you want everyone in the household up here in three seconds flat, then you will be teased for weeks... I promise you that." he chuckled. Hidan blushed and glared at Kakuzu a bit.

"Fine... Whatever..." he scoffed, which made Kakuzu bite his neck. Hidan's eyes shot open and he almost screamed, but remembered Kakuzu's words, so kept his mouth shut.

"Good." Kakuzu grinned and removed Hidan's pants slowly, but surely. Hidan blinked and watched Kakuzu's smile turn into a smirk. The bigger teen looked down at the tent forming in Hidan's boxers and chuckled, then rubbed it through the black material, which made the silver haired boy buck his hips into Kakuzu's hand.

"I swear to fuck, if you tease me!" he growled.

"What will you do?" Kakuzu smirked and removed his hand, making Hidan pout. "I believe I'm in control right now... Yes?" he laughed and pulled Hidan's boxers off quickly.

"I hate you."

"Love you too." Kakuzu grinned and scanned Hidan's pale body. "Tch. I'm afraid I'll break you..."

"Oh shut up. You couldn't break me if you tried." Hidan spat, which made Kakuzu glare.

"How would you like to not walk for a damn week?" Kakuzu hissed, which made Hidan grin.

"Call your bluff." he laughed, which made Kakuzu glare.

"Fine, have it your way." Kakuzu rolled his eyes and picked up the albino, putting him on the bed so he was lying on his back. Kakuzu quickly undressed and got between Hidan's legs, which were already spread. _'Tch, I guess he does want it...' _he thought and watched Hidan wrap his legs around Kakuzu, his arms placed around his neck.

"Have you done this before?" Hidan asked and looked at Kakuzu's member. _'Holy fuck... He's huge!' _he thought and Kakuzu snapped his fingers to get Hidan's attention away from his cock.

"Nope, but I've had stories told to me... By Deidara, with too much detail." Kakuzu smirked softly. "So, I think I get the idea." he scoffed and kissed Hidan's cheek. "However, wouldn't you want to be stretched before I do this?" he asked, wondering why Hidan was already wrapped around him.

"No way, I love pain." he grinned, which made Kakuzu smirk, but he raised one of his eyebrows.

"Hn. Okay Hidan... I'll fuck you till you drop." he smirked evily. Hidan shivered and blushed.

_'I think I like him already.' _he thought and smirked back. "Sounds good." he laughed and kissed Kakuzu quickly, before wincing as Kakuzu pushed into Hidan's tight entrance slowly.

"Fuck, you're tight." he grunted and kissed Hidan's forehead. Hidan's eyes were wide as he stared at Kakuzu, but they shut tightly when the dark haired teen was fully sheathed into him.

"Ngh! Cause I'm a virgin!" Hidan protested and mewled, shifting around to find a comfortable feeling. Kakuzu waited and rolled his eyes slightly. When Hidan found the right feeling, he gave his lover a slight nod.

"You sure you're ready?" Kakuzu asked. Hidan opened his eyes and stared into Kakuzu's.

"Don't worry, man... I'm ready as fuck." he grinned. Kakuzu chuckled at the statement, but pulled out of Hidan, then pushed back in. The smaller teen groaned quietly and held onto Kakuzu for dear life.

"If you say so." he smiled and found a tempo, but started at a slow pace. Hidan moaned softly into Kakuzu's shoulder and bucked his hips against the other's, earning a grunt from Kakuzu.

"Anf! Faster, Kakuzu!" he hissed and Kakuzu nodded, but glared at the same time.

"Don't rush me, Hidan, or I'll make you bleed." he cooed and picked up the tempo, so he went faster. Hidan mewled and bit Kakuzu's shoulder, drawing blood. Kakuzu stared at Hidan and glared, pounding into him, trying to find Hidan's prostate. "Hidan, fucking bite me again, and you'll regret it." he growled, making Hidan smirk. However, the smirk was soon replaced with a face twisted with pain and pleasure. Kakuzu noticed this and looked thoughtful. _'So, he really does like pain... What a weird boy.' _he thought.

"Ngh- ah! Do that again, Kuzu!" he purred and played with his lover's hair. Kakuzu blushed a bit, but nodded, hitting the same place as many times as he could. "Aha! Fuck I love you!" Hidan shivered and felt his toes curl in excitement. This moment with Kakuzu was probably one of the best times in his life since the murder, and somewhere deep down inside, he knew Kakuzu and him fit like matching puzzle pieces.

"I love you too Hidan, but shut up before I gag you." he chuckled and pounded into Hidan as fast and as hard as he could. Hidan nodded and let the estacy take him to a happy place. It felt to Hidan that no one but him and Kakuzu could live in this world. Like no one else was living in the world and Hidan liked it... Alot. Kakuzu watched Hidan's smiling face and smiled also, but cringed when Hidan's tight walls got even tighter around his cock. He cursed silently and gripped onto Hidan's member, pumping it in time with his thrusts. Hidan's eyes shot open and he held back a moan.

"...!" he winced and snuggled his face into Kakuzu's shoulder, not wanting the others to hear them. The albino felt the knot in his stomach start to coil and he groaned. "Ngh! Kakuzu... I'm gonna-" he began, then moaned loudly into Kakuzu's shoulder as his fluids splashed onto both of their stomach. Kakuzu grunted and came almost right after Hidan, spilling his hot seed into Hidan's tight orifice. The stitched teen panted and sighed, getting off of Hidan and laying beside him. Hidan cuddled into his now lover and panted in time with Kakuzu's.

"Fuck Hidan... That was..."

"Awesome? Yeah, I know." he grinned and Kakuzu kissed Hidan on the lips gently.

"Yes... That was awesome..." he chuckled and watched Hidan blush.

"Kakuzu?" he asked softly, his eyes closed. Kakuzu watched him softly and nodded.

"Yes?"

"You're keeping your promise of not letting me get hurt and all... Right?" Hidan frowned a bit and snuggled more into Kakuzu. The black haired boy smiled a bit and ran a hand through Hidan's silver hair.

"Of course... That's my life promise to you." he chuckled. Hidan opened an eye and grinned.

"One more thing..." Hidan laughed.

"Hmm?"

"Can I call you Kuzu?"

"No way."

"PLEASE!"

"... Ugh, fine." he sighed and rolled his eyes. Hidan laughed and hugged onto Kakuzu.

"WOOHOO!!! I love you!!!" he smiled, which made Kakuzu laugh.

"I love you too, dork."

"..." Hidan closed his eyes and almost automatically fell asleep. Kakuzu watched him and snorted.

"For someone so little... You show so must strength..." he smirked and kissed the top of Hidan's head.

*****

"So Hidan, you can sing, huh?" Konan smiled while they sat in the music room. Hidan blinked and nodded a bit. Konan laughed softly and digged through a bin of sheet music, this bin was marked 'The Beatles', even thought there were hundreds of boxs... All had different bands, singers, or musicals. She even had movie music.

"The Beatles... I'm not singing a song by them." Hidan protested. Konan shook her head and took out a couple sheets of music.

"It's a nice song. Has alot of spunk, so give it a try, please." she smiled. Hidan had no choice but to nod.

"... Fine. What song is it?" he asked. Konan cheered and passed him the sheet of music. He looked down at the title and blinked. "Come Together? You want me to sing this?" he asked. Konan nodded and smiled happily.

"It's an amazing song. Go." she grinned. Hidan huffed and sat up straight, taking a deep breath. He looke over the lyrics and nodded. Konan nodded and started playing the tune on the piano.

"Here come old flattop he come grooving up slowly  
He got joo-joo eyeball he one holy roller  
He got hair down to his knee  
Got to be a joker he just do what he please

He wear no shoeshine he got toe-jam football  
He got monkey finger he shoot coca-cola  
He say "I know you, you know me"  
One thing I can tell you is you got to be free  
Come together right now over me

He bag production he got walrus gumboot  
He got Ono sideboard he one spinal cracker  
He got feet down below his knee  
Hold you in his armchair you can feel his disease  
Come together right now over me

He roller-coaster he got early warning  
He got muddy water he one mojo filter  
He say "One and one and one is three"  
Got to be good-looking 'cause he's so hard to see  
Come together right now over me." Hidan blinked and stared at the lyrics. "It is pretty cool." he grinned and gave her the lyrics, but when he looked at her face, she was just staring at him in shock.

"Holy shit! You're really good! I must show you this song sometime! I think you'd like it alot." she grinned and they both stood up.

"Really? Sweet!" Hidan grinned and walked out of the room with her.

"Oh and one thing Hidan... I must ask you this." she smiled. Hidan stopped walking and looked over at her again.

"Go ahead."

"Do you like Kakuzu... Like, are you two... An item?" she asked softly. Hidan blushed and leaned up against the open door way.

"Ermm... Why?"

"I just want to know."

"... Yeah, we are." Hidan smiled and Konan hugged him tightly.

"CUTE!~" she giggled and let go of him. "Well, gotta start supper, how about we pratice together every monday...?" she asked. Hidan nodded happily.

"I'd like that Konan, I'd like that alot."

*****

Over the next four months, Hidan had completely fitted in with everyone else. He knew so many things about other people. Like the other day he learned that Kisame had a thing for Itachi, but Itachi didn't notice that love, at all. Another thing he learned was that Zetsu had schizophrenia. It was like he was a part of this "family", so to say.

That day, Hidan was sitting outside with Deidara in the front lawn while Sasori mowed the lawn in the back.

"Hey Deidara?" Hidan said. The blond stopped rapping to himself and looked up. Now, Hidan didn't like alot of white rappers... Or any kind of rapper, but Deidara had a different kind of rap style. It was so meaningful, the way he did it.

"Yee, un?" he asked, pushing the hair out of eye, which Hidan had never seen. His eye that was covered was a milky blue color. He blinked and frowned as Deidara blinked, confused. "Oh! This eye, right... What you're staring at, yeah... It was from Itachi, wait. You know the story, hmmm." he laughed. Hidan nodded slowly.

"I didn't think it was that bad though..." he sighed. "Sorry."

"It's fine, yeah. Now, what were you going to ask?" he asked and smiled softly. Hidan looked thoughtful, then snapped.

"Oh yeah! How'd Sasori and you meet?" the albino asked. Deidara laughed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Well... It's a long story, but I'll some it up. Basically, un... Danna and I have been together for a VERY long time, but only romancey since I was ten, hmm... However, that is not important. Anyway, I came to one of the group homes, I've been in them since I was born, but I got kicked out alot for blowing shit up, yeah. So, I went to this one and Danna was there. I think I was five, and he was eight, hmm... But we both turned out to have a group home problem. And that was his tenth group home, while mine was my sixth. Well, since then... we've been together." he giggled. "But how we really got closer was once, he got caught in one of my bombs by accident. He lost his arms and most of his legs... He was almost dying, so I stole prosthetics from a hospital. So yeah." Deidara grinned and Hidan blinked.

"Nice!" he laughed and stood up. "It's Monday... I have to go pratice with Konan... Be back after." he smiled and walked inside.

"Bye, un!" he grinned and Hidan closed the door. Deidara sighed and looked at the grass, and shadow casting over him. He blinked and looked up, then almost screamed. "Oh shit, Mr. You scared the crap outta me, hmm." he laughed nervously. The man smiled and held out his hand for Deidara to take.

"I'm sorry, I just needed to ask you something... See, I'm looking for someone important." he sighed as Deidara took his hand. He lifted the small blond up easily and let go of his hand.

"Oh... Umm... What's their name, un?" he asked softly as Sasori walked out, wiping the sweat off of his forehead. Deidara glanced at Sasori, but said nothing as Sasori mouthed a 'shut up, brat and let him talk.'

"Well, his name is Hidan... Umm... Hisha? Yes, Hisha." he smiled gently. Deidara nodded and Sasori shook his head, as to the man could not see Sasori, only Deidara could because of the angle.

'DON'T TELL HIM!! DON'T!' Sasori mouthed, but Deidara was already not looking at him, but smiling at the man. See, about a year ago, Hidan had told everyone about his past and Guess what? That man talking to Deidara WAS Hidan's father. Sasori knew this from the discription he had given while telling his story.

"Yeah, I know him, un! He lives with-" he began, but stared past the man's shoulder to gawk at what Sasori was doing, which was waving his arms in weird ways, seeming to be doing an axe action, but he wasn't sure.

"Yes, he lives...?"

"Erm... With us, in that house!" Deidara giggled, trying to ignore his boyfriend. The man smiled and nodded.

"Thank you..."

"Deidara."

"Ah, okay. Thank you Deidara, but could you not tell Hidan about this conversation, because it's a surprise, okay?" he asked, grinning. Deidara nodded happily.

"Okay! Bye Mr.!" he waved and the man chuckled, walking off. As soon as he disappeared out of hearing range, Sasori tackled Deidara onto the ground, glaring at him.

"DEIDARA!! DO YOU KNOW WHO THAT WAS!?" he hissed. Deidara glared back and tried to push the smaller man off of him.

"Frig off, Danna! It was only a nice man, gosh!"

"NO! It was Hidan's dad!!!

"What!??!?!?! OH FUCK!!!! I have to tell Hidan!!!!" Deidara screamed and pulled his hair.

*****

"Okay Hidan, so next... I want you to sing this song." she smiled and handed him sheet music. "It's an old song, but it's covered alot, so you might know it... But it's the one I want you to sing. Cause I think you're ready for it." she smiled. Hidan nodded and looked at the sheet music. The song was Hallelujah, by Leonard Cohen.

"I thought it was by Rufus Wainwright..." he laughed.

"Nahhhh..." she laughed. "Now, do the honours and start." she grinned and started playing the piano. Hidan took a deep breath and smiled.

"Now I've heard there was a secret chord  
That David played, and it pleased the Lord  
But you don't really care for music, do you?  
It goes like this  
The fourth, the fifth  
The minor fall, the major lift  
The baffled king composing Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah

Your faith was strong but you needed proof  
You saw her bathing on the roof  
Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew you  
She tied you  
To a kitchen chair  
She broke your throne, and she cut your hair  
And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah

Baby I have been here before  
I know this room, I've walked this floor  
I used to live alone before I knew you.  
I've seen your flag on the marble arch  
Love is not a victory march  
It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah

There was a time you let me know  
What's really going on below  
But now you never show it to me, do you?  
And remember when I moved in you  
The holy dove was moving too  
And every breath we drew was Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah

You say I took the name in vain  
I don't even know the name  
But if I did, well really, what's it to you?  
There's a blaze of light  
In every word  
It doesn't matter which you heard  
The holy or the broken Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah

I did my best, it wasn't much  
I couldn't feel, so I tried to touch  
I've told the truth, I didn't come to fool you  
And even though  
It all went wrong  
I'll stand before the Lord of Song  
With nothing on my tongue but Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah..." he smiled and finished. He looked at Konan who was almost crying.

"That was probably the prettiest thing I have ever heard in my life." she cried, but was smiling the whole time.

"Same." Kakuzu smiled softly from the opened door way. Hidan turned around and glared a bit.

"Can it!"

"I'm telling the truth, Hidan." he laughed and walked over to the albino.

"Whatever, Kakuzu." he scoffed and the stitched teen wrapped his arms around Hidan's waist. Konan giggled and got up.

"I'm going to go make lunch." she smiled and walked out quickly. Hidan smiled as Kakuzu pulled him over to a wall, then leaned against it.

"Now that you're alone with me... I could use some pleasure." Kakuzu smirked. Hidan blushed and nodded, getting on his knees quickly. Just as Kakuzu was about to pull down the zipper to his pants, Deidara ran in quickly, then stopped in his tracks.

"Oh shit, un! Sorry!" Deidara yelled and covered his eyes. Hidan choked and Kakuzu blushed deeply.

"It's fine Deidara... What do you want?" Hidan asked, standing up.

"I kinda told... Your dad that you lived here..." Deidara whined. "It was an accident! I didn't know he was your dad!!!" he said quickly as Kakuzu's eyes narrowed. Hidan's eyes went wide and he just stayed silent.

"My... Dad?" Hidan choked and tears fell down his face, yet he didn't feel sad. He didn't feel anything at this moment, only his heart beat.

_BA DUM... BA DUM... BA DUM..._

"I'm so sorry-"

"Go Deidara, just go." Kakuzu said, but Hidan opened his mouth.

"What did he say?"

"Huh?"

"What... Did... HE... Say?" Hidan asked, his voice hoarse. Deidara blinked and sighed.

"That he has a surprise for you."

_BA DUM... BA DUM... BA DUM..._

"...!?" Hidan coughed and Kakuzu held the albino to him. "I'm dead, Kakuzu, I'm so dead."

"No you're not." Kakuzu retorted and kissed the top of Hidan's head.

"Now you can go..." Hidan trailed off. Deidara nodded and ran out of the music room quickly.

"What the hell am I gonna do!?" Hidan teared up and Kakuzu looked at him silently.

_BA DUM... BA DUM... BA DUM..._

"You yourself are not going anything... We are all going to get that bastard arrested for what he did to your mom." Kakuzu growled. Hidan shivered and nodded softly.

"I hope you're telling the truth."

"Have I broken my promise yet?"

"No."

"So... There you go. Tonight, we do something and quick. Got me?" Kakuzu said sternly. Hidan blinked and nodded.

"Kay... Just don't let him get at me."

"Promise."

"Ya sure?" Hidan asked. Kakuzu smirked and shook his head.

"I'm sure."

"... Good."

_BA DUM._

-you-can-always-turn-right-if-you-think-you've-turned-left-

DONE. And FML. Well, please R&R, it'll keep me from breaking something valuable. ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four :D thanks to everyone who took the time to read this!!! I am soooo glad you all liked it! :3 I love you all!~ 3 Also, my spelling maybe bad and same with my grammar because I use stupid WordPad... xD So it's hard to check it. One girl sent me a message on dA about a grammar mistake, but does it look like I care? It's a story, not an essay... Gosh. :P and It's not THAT badly written... Is it? anyway, enjoy!

-you-can-always-turn-right-if-you-think-you've-turned-left-

That night was one of the worst nights Hidan ever had. He watched outside of the window at the street below. The wind tossed his hair in different directions as tears silently slid down his face. The teen's magenta eyes never closed, mostly out of fear, but he was also watching, waiting. What he was waiting for was simple. His dad coming, which he would, Hidan knew that. Earlier that day, when he had found out, he told Kakuzu, Deidara, and Sasori to not tell anyone. Also, he kicked Kakuzu out of his room so he could "sleep", however, that was at 9pm... It was 11:58pm now and he knew sooner or later, his dad would come and get him. Hidan didn't want Kakuzu anywhere near that killer. He couldn't lose another loved one, he just had to be strong, and that was that.

"... Hurry up already, you fucker." Hidan muttered and played with a piece of his hair. He looked out at the street again and saw a figure walk slowly towards the house Hidan now lived in. "...!?" his eyes widened, knowing it was his own father. The one he longed to escape, to get away, but Hidan knew this... His father would never go away. Ever. He glared and stood up, opening the window. "You're fucked... I'm going to-" he started, but saw what his father had in his hands. It was an axe. A lump caught in the albino's throat as his father looked at him, then smirked evilly. Hidan gulped as their eyes met, then he shivered. "Hide." he teared up and tried to slam the window, but not before he heard his father's evil laughter. Hidan held his stomach, feeling like he was about to be sick. The teen back up into the door of his room, forgetting to close the window, so he heard soft humming.

"Hidan... Be a good boy and get your ass down here, before I come up there." his father smirked a bit. Hidan gasped and shook his head as his back hit the door.

"No way in hell!" he choked out, making sure he wasn't too loud, but his father heard. He growled and switched the axe to his other hand.

"Hidan... My precious son... I'm going to count to ten. If you don't come down by then... I'll come up and take care of you myself, okay?" he smiled and looked up at the window to his son's room.

"..." Hidan frowned and the door opened, so he fell backwards. He was about to scream, but he felt one arm catch him and the other covering his mouth. The teen's eyes widened and he looked up to see Kakuzu.

"One."

"Who is that Hidan?" he whispered quietly. Hidan gulped and shook his head.

"My dad."

"Two."

"Your dad? You have to get out of here!" he hissed. Hidan shook his head.

"No way, Kakuzu. I'm ending this now." he growled and flipped back his silver hair.

"Three."

"... You can't!"

"What's going on, un?" Deidara asked sleepily, walking out with Sasori by his side.

"Four."

"My dad, all of you, get out of here!" he ordered quietly. Deidara's eyes narrowed as Kisame walked out of his room.

"No way in hell, hmm!"

"Five." his father frowned and tapped his foot. Zetsu and Tobi came running out from their rooms, so by now, almost every one of the teens were in Hidan's room.

"What's wrong, Hidan-sempai?"

"Yeah, what's wrong?" Zetsu asked. Hidan glared at all of them.

"Six."

"... My father."

"What do you mean?" they all asked, except Kakuzu and the other two who knew.

"My dad is here."

"Seven."

"Holy shit, man!" Kisame hissed. "You have to-"

"I am not leaving, so everyone can stop telling me that! You all need to leave!"

"Eight." he smirked and cracked his kunckles. Hidan frowned as he heard the number and pushed on Kakuzu's chest, his back facing the window.

"Leave, all of you."

"No." they all protested.

"Eight."

"Please! He's dangerous... Just leave!" Hidan growled.

"No! We already told you that." Sasori glared at the albino.

"Nine."

"If you value your lives, please leave! Please." Hidan begged. He felt his chest about to burst open from all the fear and anger.

"We are not leaving you, Hidan. You shouldn't deal with him alone." Kisame said seriously.

"Ten." his father muttered, making sure no one would hear, then began his climb.

"... You'll regret it. Please leave." Hidan sighed. Tobi and the others stared in horror as the tall figure jumped into Hidan's room.

"H-H-Hidan, Sempai..." Tobi whined and pointed. Hidan growled and rolled his eyes, backing up to the window where the figure was. Kakuzu shook his head quickly and gulped.

"What? Just leave me be!" he growled and kept backing up. Itachi walked up next to Kisame, then his eyes went to where Hidan was.

"Who's there, Kisame and is that an axe?" Itachi asked. The Uchiha was blind, but he could see shadows, so that's how he knew people where people were.

"Hidan's dad and it is an a-" he began, but everything seemed to happen so fast, that Hidan didn't even get the chance to look around at what had happened. When he turned around he saw Itachi holding the axe, the sharp side digging into his plams.

"Do not mess with Hidan." he growled and blood dripped from his hands onto the floor. Kisame's eyes widened and so did Hidan's.

"Itachi! Don't get near him!" Hidan yelled. Kisame glared and balled his hands into fists. Itachi smirked and shook his head.

"Hidan, shut up. I'm stronger and faster than I look, okay?" he laughed and Hidan's father glared.

"This is none of your business, Uchiha." he growled. Itachi glared silently and the axe left his hands. The Uchiha watched the axe silently, but didn't move. Kisame choked and pushed through the others.

"Itachi! Get out of the way, now!" he screamed and Itachi chuckled.

"I love you too Kisame, but I've got this don't worry." he laughed and the axe began it's path towards the Uchiha's neck.

"Teach you to-" Hidan's father swung down, but stopped when there was nothing to cut apart. "What in the hell?" he blinked and looked over at an angry Konan holding Itachi tightly, an equally pissed Yahiko beside her.

"I suggest you leave our children alone." he hissed. Hidan's father chuckled and shook his head slowly.

"I just want H-"

"You can't have him!" Kakuzu growled and grabbed Hidan away, holding the albino to him. Hidan's father blinked and glared at Kakuzu, then his expression melted into a smile, creepy, but warm at the same time.

"... Tch. I knew Hidan was gay... Figures... Another reason to kill him." his father smirked. Hidan whined and snuggled into Kakuzu's chest. Deidara snarled and Sasori glared.

"Go the fuck away!" she screamed.

"... Ahahahah- HAHAHA!!! I'm not leaving until I get Hidan..." he smirked. Hidan gulped and looked around, only Tobi was missing. He arched an eyebrow and wondered where the hyper active boy was, only to see him sitting in the window with a cell phone in hand, he jumped into the room and shut and locked the window. Hidan's father turned and looked at Tobi. He glared and picked up the axe. "You son of a bit-" he began, then fell to the ground unconcious. Everyone blinked and looked at Kisame, who had a glare on his face.

"No one. I repeat NO ONE touches Itachi, except me!" he growled. Itachi's eyes widened, then narrowed.

"KISAME!!!" he yelled and shook his head. Deidara snickered and so did Tobi.

"What? Oh. Ehehehe, sorry, Itachi." he sweatdropped. Hidan stared at his father's unconcious body and sighed in relief. Kakuzu smiled a bit and kissed the top of Hidan's head.

"Still think you could've handled it?" the stitched teen asked, one eyebrow raised. Hidan scoffed as he heard sirens from down the street.

"Ahaha, fuck yes." he grinned weakly. Konan glared and Yahiko wrapped up both of Itachi's hands tightly.

"HIDAN! NO CURSING!!!! Everyone to bed, except Itachi and Hidan. GO." she pointed and they all left quickly.

*****

Hidan watched as his semi- unconcious father being lead towards a cop car. He stared at Hidan for a

couple seconds and muttered something, then was shoved into the back seat of the police car. The teen blinked and looked away, but saw Itachi being walked to the back of an ambulance. Hidan looked at the ground and shook his head back and forth while Yahiko walked up to his sliently, Konan had gone with Itachi to the hospital.

"Mind if I sit?" he asked softly. Hidan shook his head and Yahiko sat next to him. "Everything is okay, ya know. Itachi's completely fine, but needs some stitches and we all need some sleep... So, you should get some yourself, yes?" he smiled softly. Hidan chuckled, but his mood was the opposite of happy.

"I can't sleep, I'll have nightmares."

"Sleep with Kakuzu." Yahiko reminded him. Hidan looked thoughtful then nodded, standing up.

"Yeah, but I don't know if he'll want me to..." he said softly as Yahiko stood up, walking Hidan back inside.

"You can only know the answer if you try." the orange haired man smiled. Hidan smiled weakly and stretched.

"Thanks... Dad." Hidan laughed softly, which made Yahiko smile and hug the albino.

"Ahaha, glad you feel comfortable with the word." he chuckled and let go of Hidan.

"Meh. I know who's a better dad anyway. You." he said softly and ran upstairs to Kakuzu's room. When he reached Kakuzu's door he knocked gently, then waited. A couple moments later, the door swung open and revealed a shirtless Kakuzu, that was only in money sign boxers.

"Hello Hidan..." he smiled a bit and hugged the albino to his chest. Hidan blushed and nodded slightly.

"Hey Kuzu..." the teen yawned and played with his hair slowly. Kakuzu watched his lover and smiled slightly.

"Did you need something?" Kakuzu asked softly. Hidan nodded and snuggled into the taller boy's chest.

"Umm... Could I stay in your room?" Hidan asked, smiling a bit. Kakuzu chuckled and nodded slowly.

"Of course Hidan... I would love to have you sleep with me tonight." he smiled. Hidan cheered quietly and ran into the stitched teen's room.

"Sweet, thanks Kakuzu!" he grinned and jumped onto the bed. Kakuzu laughed and closed the door behind himself, then walked over to his bed.

"No problem Hidan..." he smiled softly and kissed the top of Hidan's head, before laying beside him on the bed. Hidan blushed and looked at Kakuzu happily, then laid down next to the taller teen.

"Night Kakuzu." he grinned.

"Goodnight Hidan." Kakuzu laughed and wrapped his arms around Hidan's waist. Hidan laughed and blushed, then closed his eyes, feeling a long needed sleep wash over him.

(((Now, since my HUGE plot is done and I have to go through a bit more to get to the last part, I've decided to just have some moments where Hidan learns more about everyone and everything around him)))

*****

About a couple months later, six to be certain, Hidan walked out of the courtroom with his aunt and uncle, his new family walking close behind him. The albino smiled as the warm sun casted onto his pale face, magenta eyes finally no longer filled with worry, but pure happiness.

"Isn't it good that he's in jail?" Aina laughed softly. Hidan nodded quickly and watched his aunt giggle. He had to admit, his aunt was much happier now that she didn't have to deal with him, he could tell.

"Yeah, he'll get out in one hundred- fifty years or so." Takahiro chuckled. Hidan blinked and nodded happily, knowing that his dad had been convicted of first degree murder.

"Yeah... Oh wait!" Hidan snapped his fingers and ran back to his new family. He ran up to Kakuzu and pulled on his wrist quickly. Aina and Takahiro watched curiously and then looked at eachother.

"Who is he talking to?" Aina asked softly. Takahiro shrugged and smiled a bit.

"No idea." he chuckled as Hidan ran back over, pulling the unknown man with him. When the two stopped infront of Hidan's relatives, both adults were curious to who the taller boy was.

"Aina, Takahiro... This is Kakuzu, my boyfriend. Kakuzu... This is Aina, my aunt, and Takahiro, my uncle." he smiled and was hugged tightly by Aina.

"Awww!!! I knew you were gay!" she giggled and Hidan blushed.

"Ermm... Yeah."

"Well, it's nice to meet you Kakuzu." Hidan's aunt smiled brightly.

"Yes, it is." Takahiro chuckled and shook hands with Kakuzu.

"Nice to finally meet you two." the stitched teen smiled and wrapped an arm around Hidan's waist. The albino blushed and Aina giggled.

"Well, we have to be going, but we'll see you for christmas..." she smiled and Hidan nodded.

"Sure auntie..." the silver haired teen laughed and rubbed the back of his head. Aina nodded, then grabbed Takahiro's hand.

"Well, goodbye!" she shouted happily and skipped off. Hidan laughed and leaned into Kakuzu, sighing contently. The rest of Hidan's new family walked up and smiled at him. Hidan knew this know, that he was safe... He knew this was his family and they would never hate him or reject him.

*****

"So, I see your hands are better..." Hidan smiled and Itachi looked at the sky.

"... Yes, much better. All I have are scars now, but it shows that I've been through alot." he said softly and played with a piece of his hair. Hidan chuckled and watched a colored leaf float through the air, dancing itself down to the ground. The albino smiled and held out his hand, catching the leaf carefully. Itachi looked over at Hidan and smirked a bit.

"Well... That's good-"

"Do you like autumn?" Itachi asked. Hidan blinked and looked at Itachi in the eyes, but frowned. Itachi's eyes where a misty colour of black and a redish tint... It was sad to see someone blind and so young.

"It's okay." Hidan shrugged. The Uchiha smirked and crossed his arms over his chest slowly.

"I think it's amazing... It's my favorite season." he chuckled and looked at is hands sadly. Hidan blinked and tilted his head to the side a bit.

"I thought you were always blind..." the silver haired boy said softly. Itachi snorted and ran a hand through his long black hair.

"Not always... Just one day... They started to fail me, luckily Kisame has been there since he found me on the streets and all." he said softly, but seriously. Hidan blinked and looked thoughtful.

"Did you have any siblings?" Hidan asked and Itachi's eyes went a bit widered then usual.

"Yes... A little brother, but I don't know where he is now, or if he's alive... And you?" the weasel asked.

"I had a twin sister, but she left before my dad killed my mom. It's like she never exsisted in a way... She's just a faded memory that I seem to have." Hidan shrugged a bit and put his hands behind his head. Itachi smiled a bit and leaned against the tree they were sitting against.

"... Hopefully you'll find her, Hidan."

"... Meh. Maybe... Hope you find your little brother."

"...Thanks."

So, Itachi was nice, something Hidan didn't really know. However, over the time he got to know the family, he figured Itachi was trust worthy and loyal for sure, but nice... That was something new he had learned.

*****

Hidan was outside sun bathing while the rest were out downtown, but Kisame stayed behind to take care of Hidan. The albino knew that no one was willing to leave him alone with the possibility of someone being after him... Like one of his dad's friends. The shark looking teen was swimming in the pool quietly and Hidan looked over.

"Hey Kisame?" Hidan asked. Said boy blinked and looked up at Hidan and stopped swimming.

"Yeah, Hidan?" he blinked and swam over to the side of the inground pool. Hidan sat up and stretched, then yawned.

"When Itachi got like... Hurt by my dad and everything... What did you feel?" Hidan asked. The albino wanted to see if Kisame had felt the same thing as he did when his dad killed his mom.

"Well... It felt... Like someone was trying to rip out a piece of my heart that held him in it... And it was working, ya know, but it didn't get ripped out in the end... Thank god." he smiled weakly and pushed the hair out of his eyes. Hidan nodded slowly, knowing the exact feeling Kisame had expressed, but that piece of Hidan's heart did get ripped out, and it was never coming back.

"Yeah, I know, Kisame." Hidan nodded and rubbed his eyes. Kisame blinked and got out of the pool quickly, then walked over to Hidan, picking the small boy up and hugging him tightly.

"I know how you feel, a part of my heart has been ripped out too..." he chuckled. Hidan's eyes went wide as he felt the wet skin against his.

"You d-do?" he asked and sniffed a bit. Kisame nodded and smiled a bit.

"Yupp... I had a little sister, but she died from getting shot..." Kisame said softly and put Hidan down. The albino's magenta eyes widened more than they had before.

"She did?" he choked and Kisame chuckled softly. "How old was she?"

"Yes... She was 10..." he sighed softly. Hidan blinked and gulped, wondering how Kisame could go through that.

"If you ever need anything, I'm here, you kno-" Hidan began, but heard a scream from outside. Hidan and Kisame blinked and bolted out to the front yard. When they reached the front yard, they came to watch about eight people watching two other people fight. Kisame's jaw dropped and he shook Hidan, pointing at one of the people watching.

"Do you know who that is!?!?" Kisame spazzed. Hidan groaned and the blue skinned teen stopped shaking the smaller boy.

"No. I don't, but why should I?" Hidan asked and put a hand on his hip. Kisame blinked and looked between the familiar boy and Hidan, then bit his bottom lip.

"That's Itachi's brother, Sasuke! Itachi has been looking for him for years now." the shark looking teen hissed, but Hidan blocked him out when he saw the least unexpected thing. Out of the circle of people a girl had been tossed out, but she landed on all fours. She stood up and flipped her red hair back. Hidan almost choked to see it was that faded memory of his past... His own sister, Tayuya.

"... TAYUYA!!!" Hidan screamed and ran at her. Tayuya's head shot up and she gasped to see her twin brother that she had to leave such a long time ago.

"Hidan... Oh my fuck! HIDAN!!!" she screamed when a blur of red tackled her. "FUCK YOU, KARIN!!!" she hissed and kicked the girl ontop of her off. Hidan watched and glared at the Karin girl and Tayuya jumped up quickly.

"Oi, it's been too long." he yelled as Tayuya tackle hugged him to the ground. By now, all the other group members were watching Tayuya glomp this Hidan boy.

"I know, dad didn't fucking kill you. I'm so glad..." she smiled and kissed the top of his head. Kisame chuckled and heard Konan scream from down the side walk.

"KISAME! I TOLD YOU TO KEEP HIDAN SAFE!!!!" she screamed and ran towards the other huge group, Deidara carrying Itachi on his back. Kisame blinked and pointed wildly to the kid he was spazzing about earlier.

"I did, I did... But Itachi, it's Sasuke!" he shouted. Sasuke twitched and looked over at the blond carrying his older brother.

"Itachi...?" he blinked and backed up into an albino teen. Itachi stared in the direction of the voice that said his name while Deidara put him down.

"Is that really Sasuke, Kisame?" he asked softly and Kisame walked up to him, taking his head.

"Yes... It is." he smiled and Sasuke walked over to the older Uchiha slowly. Hidan chuckled and Tayuya smiled a bit. Konan knelt beside the twins and giggled.

"Hello, you must be Hidan's twin sister, the faded memory... I'm Konan, his guar-"

"She's my mom." Hidan grinned and Tayuya laughed.

"I see, hello Hidan's kaa-chan, I'm Tayuya, as you know." she grinned as Kakuzu walked over to the small trio.

"Who is that, Hidan?" he asked and Hidan grinned.

"Kakuzu... This is my twin sister, Tayuya... Tayuya, this is Kakuzu, my boyfriend." he said softly. Tauya awed and hugged Hidan.

"I knew you were gay!!!"

"Shut up, Tay!"

"Make me, Hida!!!" she mocked. Hidan growled playfully, which made Kakuzu laugh. Konan smiled and waved goodbye, then walked into their house with the rest of the group. Itachi smiled at Sasuke a bit and sighed.

"I'm sorry we got seperated...." the older Uchiha apologized, but Sasuke shook his head.

"It's fine, Itachi... I knew I'd see you again someday." he said, a small smile on his face. Tayuya, Hidan, and Kakuzu walked over to the group and watched Sasuke and Itachi.

"You did... Hey, why do you sound so sad?" Itachi asked, his dull eyes full of curiousity.

"Well... I'm looking for someone else... Happen to know him?" Sasuke asked softly. Itachi blinked and shrugged.

"What does he look like and why are you looking for him?"

"He has short blond hair, blue eyes, tanned skin... And six whisker looking things, three on either side of his cheeks." Sasuke explained. Itachi looked thoughtful, but Kakuzu nodded.

"Saw him at the market with a pinkette girl and a blonde girl... Look to be his friends, I believe." he smiled a bit. Sasuke twitched and looked at the sky.

"I have to find him... Which means I have to leave now, but I'll come back later, I promise." he vowed and ran off, the others following quickly, except Tayuya. Hidan blinked and sighed.

"You have to go." he chuckled a bit and Tayuya hugged Hidan.

"Okay, but I WILL be back, just like Sasuke said." she promised. "Nice to meet you, Kakuzu... You better treat my brother well, or I'll kick your ass, bud." she winked and ran off. Itachi and Hidan sighed softly, which made Kisame and Kakuzu frown.

"It'll be okay, Itachi." Kisame promised.

"Yeah, Hidan... They'll be back..." Kakuzu nodded and kissed the albino's forehead. Hidan sighed and nodded a bit, then looked at the sky.

_'At least I know you're alive, sis....' _he thought and closed his eyes.

*****

"My my, at waterloo napoleon did surrender  
Oh yeah, and I have met my destiny in quite a similar way  
The history book on the shelf  
Is always repeating itself

Waterloo - I was defeated, you won the war  
Waterloo - promise to love you for ever more  
Waterloo - couldn't escape if I wanted to  
Waterloo - knowing my fate is to be with you  
Waterloo - finally facing my waterloo

My my, I tried to hold you back but you were stronger  
Oh yeah, and now it seems my only chance is giving up the fight  
And how could I ever refuse  
I feel like I win when I lose

Waterloo - I was defeated, you won the war  
Waterloo - promise to love you for ever more  
Waterloo - couldn't escape if I wanted to  
Waterloo - knowing my fate is to be with you

And how could I ever refuse  
I feel like I win when I lose

Waterloo - I was defeated, you won the war  
Waterloo - promise to love you for ever more  
Waterloo - couldn't escape if I wanted to  
Waterloo - knowing my fate is to be with you  
Waterloo - finally facing my waterloo." Hidan sang and snapped his fingers, then stopped when he finished. Konan grinned and clapped happily.

"That was AWESOME!!!" she laughed and got up quickly when Kakuzu walked in.

"I heard... Didn't know you could sing ABBA so well, Hidan." he smirked. Hidan growled and balled his hands into fists.

"Why you fuc-"

"Ahahaha, I have to go help Tobi with supper. See ya later!" Konan said and ran out quickly. Kakuzu snickered and Hidan glared.

"How did singing go?" he asked and leaned against the wall. Hidan stood up and walked over to the taller teen.

"Good as usual... Don't make fun of me." the albino huffed and crossed his arms. Kakuzu rolled his eyes and chuckled, looking down at the pouting Hidan.

"Tch. How about that pleasure that you owe me, huh?" he laughed. Hidan scoffed and blushed getting on his knees.

"Sure, but if you cum in my mouth, I'm killing you."

"Erm... Why?" Kakuzu blinked as Hidan undid his lover's black jeans slowly.

"Because I don't like the taste... Since last time when you-"

"Okay, okay.... I get it. However, it's not my problem if you can't pull away quick enough, idiot." he remarked. Hidan growled and pulled down Kakuzu's pants and boxers.

"Fuck you."

"Any time, any place." Kakuzu smirked. Hidan frowned and licked the tip of Kakuzu's erection slowly, swirling his tongue around the top. The stitched teen groaned and ran his hands through Hidan's hair. The albino shut his eyes and put his lover's member into his mouth, making sure not to choke just yet, not that he had a gag reflex. Kakuzu glared and pushed on the back of Hidan's head, making the albino swallow more of his length. Hidan frowned mentally at Kakuzu's forceful actions and hummed, making the taller man groan more. Hidan smirked and deep throated his lover's cock happily, loving the reaction his always got from Kakuzu. The albino teen began bobbing his head up and down on Kakuzu's length, smiling the whole time. No matter how much he hated giving blow jobs, he loved being able to see Kakuzu wanting something for once.

"Why do you have to talk to Hidan?" Sasori asked dully, while walking up the stairs beside his blond. Deidara giggled and ruffled Sasori's red hair.

"Because I have to ask him what colour our room should be. Since you want black and I want forest green, seems to be the tie breaker... Plus, he has taste. AH DUR!" Deidara rolled his eyes, which made Sasori glare.

"It's like you two are best friends." he frowned. Deidara laughed and ran a hand through his hair.

"We are best friends, danna, yeah." he grinned and walked down the hallway. Sasori shrugged and shook his head.

"Whatever, brat." he sighed, obviously bored. As usual. Deidara glared and rolled his eyes again, then opened the door to the music room. Both him and Sasori stopped and twitched.

"OH MY GOD, UN!!! MY EYES!!!" he screamed and ran out tripping over Sasori. Sasori twitched and ducked a falling Deidara, walking away quickly.

"Ew." the red head shuddered and walked down the stairs, scarred for life. Hidan twitched and stopped his actions quickly, looking over to see a spinny eyed blond.

"... DOESN'T ANYONE EVER FUCKING KNOCK IN THIS GOD DAMN JASHIN FUCKING HOUSE!?!?!?!?" Hidan erupted and stood up quickly over to the blond laying down. Kakuzu twitched for two reasons. One was because Deidara and Sasori had seen them doing that. And two, because he had never seen Hidan that angry before. Hidan growled and kicked Deidara's limpish body out of the door way, then walked out also, slamming the door behind him. Kakuzu gulped as he heard crashing and loud screaming coming from both Hidan and Deidara.

"Oh shit..." he sighed and pulled his pants back on quickly, then ran out of the room to see Hidan shaking Deidara quickly and violently.

"KNOCK!!!! KNOCK!!!! FUCKING GOD DAMN KNOOOOOOOOOOCK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU BLOND WHORE!!!!" he yelled and Deidara whined.

"I'm sorry, un!!!! I didn't know you'd be doing that!!!" he cried. Kakuzu frowned and grabbed Hidan away quickly, holding the furious little teen against him.

"Leave Deidara." he ordered and the blond was gone in record speed. Hidan breathed heavily, his eyes wide in anger. Kakuzu kissed his forehead softly and sighed. "Calm down."

"Fucking make me." Hidan cursed. Kakuzu sighed and ran a hand through Hidan's hair.

"Please?"

"...Fine." he spat. Kakuzu rolled his eyes and let of the albino as Konan yelled up for supper.

"SUPPER EVERYONE!!!!" she screamed and the two all heard cheers and foot steps. Kakuzu held Hidan's hand, but the albino ripped his hand out of Kakuzu's, walking away. Kakuzu blinked and sighed softly, then followed after.

During supper Hidan and Kakuzu didn't look at eachother, or say anything. They both sat there and didn't touch their food at all. Konan coughed and looked confused at the situation. Usually, she couldn't get the two to shut up. Konan sighed and Yahiko did also. Hidan looked up and at Konan softly.

"Can I go?"

"...Sure." Konan nodded. After Hidan got up and walked off quickly, Kakuzu looked at the blue haired woman.

"Can I go too?"

"... Sure, but don't hurt Hidan." Konan warned. Kakuzu blinked and frowned a bit.

"I would never hurt him." he vowed and walked off after the albino.

Hidan sat on the roof top, having climbed through his bedroom window. Why was he acting like this now? Hidan didn't know... Maybe he was finally snapping, so this family would soon enough hate him. He sighed and put his head in his hands.

"... Can I join?" Kakuzu asked and leaned out of Hidan's bedroom window. Hidan blinked, but didn't look at his lover.

"It's a free country, Kakuzu." he said shortly and looked over the neighbour hood. Kakuzu sighed and climbed up, sitting next to the albino. He pulled Hidan close to him, wrapping his arms around the sliver haired teen and put him between his legs. Hidan blushed and looked at the early appearing stars.

"Hidan, what's wrong, baby?" he asked and ran a hand through the soft silver hair, a thing he had done many times before, but it never got old. Hidan blinked and gulped a bit, leaning into Kakuzu.

"... I think I'm snapping."

"Then I'll unsnap you, dummy." he chuckled, which made Hidan scoff.

"You'll end up hating me soo-" Hidan began, but Kakuzu slapped a hand over the albino's mouth.

"Don't say such things... I love you and promise to always love you. Don't you see that? Or are you that stupid?" he mocked. Hidan growled playfully and Kakuzu removed his hand from the smaller teen's mouth.

"Maybe I am that stupid..." Hidan said dully and extended a hand to the darkening sky. Kakuzu smirked and extended his hand also, making their fingers entwine.

"Well, then you're _my_ stupid." Kakuzu chuckled and closed his eyes, smiling.

-you-can-always-turn-right-if-you-think-you've-turned-left-

Hmmm... Do I end it here? I dunno... I'll let you guys decide :D R&R please! It makes me smile!


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks to everyone who loved this story! :) this is the end, sorry. I might make a sequel, depends on what you guys think/ if I feel like it... :P well, enjoy!

-you-can-always-turn-right-if-you-think-you've-turned-left-

Hidan opened his eyes, the sound of rain pounding on the pavement harshly. He murmered and felt arms wrapped around his naked waist.

"... Good morning, Hidan." Kakuzu cooed and kissed the back of the albino's head. Hidan blinked and looked back to see Kakuzu smiling at him.

"Morning. Umm... Listen... About last night and how-"

"You snapped?"

"Yeah, shut up. Well, I'm sorry I said that you'd end up hating me." Hidan said softly and cuddled up to the stitched teen.

"It's fine, you don't have to apologize for that." Kakuzu vowed and played with Hidan's hair.

"... Kay..." Hidan nodded and sat up suddenly. "Do you think that maybe my dad's friends are after me?" he asked. Kakuzu's eyes widened a fraction and he shook his head.

"Even if they are, we'll protect you." the stitched teen vowed and played with Hidan's hair. The albino nodded and smiled a bit, but came to stare yet again at those mysterious stitches lining his lover's cheeks. Hidan often wondered since he had got together with Kakuzu, why there were so many stitches all over the taller boy's body.

"That's good, but I have a question, Kuzu." Hidan purred and crawled onto Kakuzu's groin, pushing

the darker skinned boy's shirt up a bit. Kakuzu blushed and watched Hidan intently, but managed to actually nod.

"Yes, Hidan?" he asked softly. Hidan smiled sweetly and traced one of Kakuzu's biggest stitches, that was trailing up of from his left hip, to where his heart was.

"What's with all the... Stitches? Like, how'd you get em'?" Hidan asked and watched Kakuzu sighed.

"Do we have to talk about it?" the stitched teen asked softly. Hidan frowned and nodded slowly at Kakuzu's question. Of course Hidan wanted to know! He knew what it was like to be hurt, so he'd be damned if he went about the rest of his day without knowing Kakuzu's little story.

"C'mon Kuzu~, you can tell trust me! I told you my story..." Hidan smiled softly. Kakuzu looked thoughtful and sighed softly, wrapping his arms around Hidan's waist, his hands resting on the very end of the albino's back.

"Okay..." he nodded. "I'll tell you, but do NOT tell anyone." Kakuzu said sternly. "And it's not all murderish like yours... It's just painful."

"I promise, Kuzu." Hidan vowed and put a hand over the area of his heart.

_*Flash back*_

_"Wait up!!!" a six- year old Kakuzu shouted happily, running after his best friend,_ _Katsurou_. _Katsurou__ laughed and ran faster, a grin spread across his dark coloured face. _

_"No way, Kakuzu!" he laughed. "You'll have to catch up!" __Katsurou yelled and looked at the ground as he ran. Kakuzu laughed and nodded, speeding up, but was watching the sky. Kakuzu suddenly stopped when it started to rain._

_"Hey Katsurou, we should go inside, it's starting to rai-"_

_"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaauuuuuuuuuuuuuuggggggggggghhhhhhhh!!!!!!!" a scream sounded through the field the two boys were in. Kakuzu's whole body stiffened as his eyes slowly trailed to the source of the scream. The site that the little boy encountered was horrific. There at the end of the field was a wire filled fence and intangled in it was his best friend, bleeding and making horrible grunting noises. The tan skinned boy's eyes filled with terror as his friend struggled to get out, the wire cutting deeper and deeper. Kakuzu tried to move, but it was like his brain had completely shut down. Finally, when he was able to move he ran over to his friend and tried to pull him out, only to get his wrist caught in the wire. "Kakuzu... Make the pain stop."_

_"I'm not killing you!"_

_"Please?"_

_"No!" the boy grunted and tried to pull his friend free, however, the only thing Kakuzu got out of it was pain from the barbed pieces scratching his skin, but he fought on. After what seemed like years, Kakuzu had failed to help his friend. So there they were, both caught in the fence. Kakuzu knew it hurt like hell, but if he thrashed around too much, like Katsuro, he would get more cut and possibley die. He wasn't ready to die, not yet._

_"Kakuzu?" Katsuro asked weakly. Kakuzu coughed and looked at the ground, as the rain started to pour, washing their blood away slowly, but surely._

_"Yeah...?"_

_"... This is it... I'm done. I can't... Do this anymore... I wanna die." the child whined and grunted as the wires cut further into his skin. Kakuzu whimpered and tried not to struggle, but he wanted to help Katsuro so badly._

_"Katsuro, you're not going to die." he coughed and watched his friend scream yet again._

_"Ehe, Kakuzu... You're such a..." he trailed off, then his whole body went limp in the wires. Kakuzu looked over and his eyes went wide. _

_"Katsuro... You're not gonna die... This is joke right..." Kakuzu trailed, then realized that his best friend was indeed dead. "AUGHHHHHHH!!!"_

_*End of flash back*_

"So he died... And I was stuck in those wires for hours, hense all the stitches." Kakuzu said solemly. Hidan frowned and hugged his lover.

"Jezz... That's sad. How'd you finally get out of the wires?" the albino asked. Kakuzu smiled softly and looked Hidan in the eyes.

"Katsuro's mother came to find us about four hours after the wire thing began and called the ambulance. That's how."

"Woah." Hidan gasped. "Good thing you didn't move around like your friend."

"Yeah..." Kakuzu said softly. "If I had, I would've died too and would have never met you." he chuckled. Hidan smiled and played with a piece of Kakuzu's black hair.

"True that."

"Mmmhmm... Wanna get some breakfast?"

"Sure thing, Kuzu."

"Ughhh, Hidan."

*****

"What-" Konan began and heard a shatter from upstairs. Everyone that was down in the living room stood up and looked at the ceiling to where the noise came from, which happened to be Kakuzu and Hidan's room.

"The-" Yahiko blinked, hearing a loud sound of someone hitting the floor.

"Hell?!" Kisame groaned and watched a pissed off Uchiha come into view.

"I'll tell you what it is. It's Kakuzu and Hidan again." Itachi growled, walking downstairs, only a towel wrapped around his waist. Everyone looked at him then heard a bone shattering scream from upstairs.

"Hidan!" Deidara yelled and ran upstairs. All of the rest cursed, then ran upstairs also. They got most of the way to the room, but they all stopped when they heard absolute silence. "..." Deidara choked up and tears formed in the corner of his eye. "H- Hidan?" he asked softly. Not seconds after there was a growl and Hidan stomped out of the room.

"IT'S OVER, HIDAN!" the voice of a pissed Kakuzu yelled from inside of their room. Hidan turned and looked back into the room, his eyes filled with anger.

"FINE! SEE IF I GIVE A FLYING FUCK, YOU DICK HEAD!" he screamed, then coughed. Kakuzu hissed and walked out into the hallway, about to give the albino a piece of his mind, but was stopped by Yahiko.

"Kakuzu, downstairs. Hidan, to your old room. Do as I say, NOW." he spat. The two teens growled, but did as they were told, walking off in seperate directions. Yahiko turned to Konan and frowned.

"You talk to Hidan, I'll handle Kakuzu." he said sharply and walked off. Konan nodded and ran after Hidan.

"Go to bed guys." she said, then ran off to Hidan's room. Sasori sighed and rubbed his temples slowly.

"This is terrible." Kisame said softly. Itachi nodded and leaned against his lover gently.

"I know, un."

Konan knocked on Hidan's door softly, waiting for the albino to speak up. She ran a hand through her hair and shook her head. Nothing like this had ever happened in her house, ever.

"Who the fuck is it? Because I doubt I wanna talk to you!" Hidan growled, but Konan could hear the sobbing that came with that growl.

"It's Konan. May I please come in?"

"... Sure." and with that, Konan opened the door, walked in quickly, then shut the door after letting herself in. She looked at her foster child and a sad frown appeared in her face quickly. It shocked her to see the now shirtless albino. Covering his arms and chest were bruises, old and new ones alike. There were even a few new small gashes.

"Hidan... You're-"

"Hurt? Yeah, I figured." Hidan muttered and tears ran down his face. "I told him I'd fuck everything up-"

"You didn't fuck up anything." Konan frowned and walked over, sitting next to the silver haired teen. "Maybe you two weren't meant to be together." she said softly. Hidan looked at his new mother and he shook his head.

"But-"

"No buts about it! You're going to be okay... Well, maybe not for awhile, but things will get better. You're a great kid, Hidan. You'll find that perfect someone." Konan cooed and Hidan laid on his old bed, closing his eyes. "My mom used to tell me this when ever my heart hurt over a boy... 'Here's to teenage love and not knowing why it hurts so much'. It's completely true."

"Yeah..." Hidan sobbed.

"You need sleep, honey. Want me to stay with you for a bit longer?" the blue haired woman asked. Hidan continued to sob, but managed a small nod. "Okay... Don't worry." she began and ran a hand through Hidan's soft hair. "Everything will be okay."

However, Everything was not okay, Hidan wasn't an idiot.

*****

It was about a year after Hidan had first became a part of Konan's heaven. A lot had changed since then, some for the better, and other things for the worse. Hidan and Kakuzu had broken up over fighting issues, as you all know. Since then, Hidan didn't seem to talk much and he quit singing. When the two saw eachother, they'd just look away, but what Hidan hated the most was Kakuzu now had a girlfriend. And she was a complete slut, except, Kakuzu didn't notice it. Hidan knew that he still loved Kakuzu, but he would never be able to tell the stitched boy, well, maybe he could if he was willing to get shot down. It was a sunny afternoon when Hidan had finally woken up from his slumber. He sat up and heard a knock on the door.

"... Come in?" he blinked.

"It's Deidara, yeah."

"Yeah, you can come in." Hidan nodded. Deidara was pretty much the only person he still seemed normal around. Hey, the blond had that effect on anyone. The blond opened the door, ran in, then slammed it closed.

"She's here."

"Huh?"

"Ughh... Tiz, un." Deidara frowned. "I fucking hate her! She said I was pole dancing wrong! Bitch is the one that don't knows how to pole dance."

"Deidara. I'd rather not see her face, more less talk about her..." Hidan frowned and pulled a hand through his messy hair. He never bothered to slick it back anymore, not that he gave a fuck anymore about how he looked.

"And when Kakuzu went to go get water, she called you a man whor-"

"She's dead." Hidan growled. "She doesn't even know me and she's calling me a man whore."

"Be careful, she's a dirty fighter."

"How do you know this?" Hidan asked. Deidara frowned and sat down on the albino's bed.

"She picked a fight with Itachi, right, un? And so Itachi got in this pose to fight her and she went and pulled his fucking hair!"

"That's cold, but I'm not gonna beat her up..." Hidan rolled his magenta eyes, but a smirk was playing on his lips. Deidara blinked and sighed.

_'Oh my... He's up to something, hmm...' _the blond thought and adjusted his black and gold cap. "What're ya gonna do, un?"

"I'm gonna steal him back, duh. I'm wayyyyy hotter than that slut." Hidan smirked evilly and stretched. Deidara smirked and his saphire eye seemed to sparkle.

"Let's do this!!" he cheered. "I have to tell Danna, Itachi, and Kisame!!!" he smiled. Hidan nodded and pulled his black tight shirt on that said _FRESH Till' DEATH _in gold letters on it, then grabbed a pair of tight red pants. He wrapped his bullet belt around his waist and smiled slightly, but came out as an evil smirk, yet again.

"Okay, let's go." Hidan grinned and lastly grabbed a purple a pink bandana, that if you pulled it up, your mouth would be replaced with one of a skeleton. He tied it around his neck and walked out of his room. Deidara laughed and followed quickly.

"So, you're going to..." Itachi began and watched Kisame paint his own toe nails a dark purple.

"Win Kakuzu back?" Kisame finished. "You want dark purple, right?"

"Yes..." Itachi nodded softly. Hidan smirked a bit and stretched again, yawning.

"Hellz yes I am. I can't take it anymore. I need my hair gel, can you get it for me, Deidara?"

"Sure, un!" Deidara laughed and ran upstairs. Sasori smirked and put his book away, placing it on the coffee table near where Kisame was sitting.

"So, how do you plan to do this?" the red head asked.

"Get some of Konan's skirts and start wearing em', but I'll start with this outfit." he grinned. "Whenever I wear it, lots of people eye hump me, so it'll fucking work. Plus, Konan doesn't approve of Tiz at all."

"Doesn't approve, I down right hate her." Konan commented and walked into the living room. "So, you kids evil plotting?" she asked, leaning over the back of the couch. Hidan nodded and looked up at his mom.

"Yeah... Hey, could you give me some of your skirts?" the albino teen asked. Konan blinked and looked at the four teens.

"Why?"

"I'm gonna steal Kakuzu back." Hidan smiled. Konan giggled and the others nodded, she ushered Hidan over and he blinked, a bit curious, but he did as he was told.

"You don't need em'! Look at yourself, Hidan! You're hot to trot!" she snapped. "That outfit looks awesome on you! However, if you really think you need em', go for it, but you'll have to buy girl's underwear, because they're all too short for boxers."

"Thanks mom, that means a lot." Hidan smiled and nodded. "Okay, will do."

"You're welcome, but one more thing..." she trailed off and messed up Hidan's already messy hair. "Don't put gel in your hair. You look wayyyyy better looking without your hair pulled back. It brings out your eyes, which are very pretty. Well, good luck!" Konan grinned and walked off. Hidan smiled to himself as Deidara came back down with Hidan's hair gel. The blonde blinked and looked at Hidan's very messy hair, a bit confused at the huge smile on his best friend's face.

"Un?"

"Don't need it." Hidan grinned.

"Good, yeah... You look better that way!" Deidara laughed and heard the back door open. The blond knew it was Kakuzu, so he grabbed Hidan and pushed him towards the kitchen door, then pushed him.

"ACK!" Hidan screamed and flew through the swinging door and into the kitchen, but surprisingly didn't hit the floor. Hidan opened his eyes and looked up to see a shocked Kakuzu. Hidan blinked, huffed, then stood up straight. He looked back at his former lover to see him continuing to stare. "It's rude to stare like that, but thanks for catching me." Hidan said coldly.

"Hidan...? Since when did you wear stuff like that?" Kakuzu asked, looking Hidan over.

"Since... I became single." Hidan lied. "I mean, since I'm still young, might as well get myself out in the playing field, right Kuzu?" he asked/ teased. Kakuzu's eyes widened a fraction, still looking the new Hidan over.

"Why would you do that?"

"Because I'm not going to be heart broken about you forever, unless you-" he began, then watched Tiz in a lime green bikini walk in. The weird thing was, that she looked a lot like Hidan, except her hair was died silver and had blue and silver coon tails in the ends of it, her eyes weren't purple, and her fake silver hair was longer than that of Hidan's natural silver hair. Hidan and er exchanged glares, before she smirked.

"Well hello there, Hidan." she said sweetly, but Hidan could see right through it.

"Oh fuck off." Hidan frowned. "You're not fooling me like Kuzu." he hissed. Tiz glared and put her hands her hips.

"Make me, and you can't call him that!" she growled.

"I'll call him whatever I want!" Hidan hissed, his magenta eyes flashing in anger. Tiz heard this, and a smirk played onto her thin lips.

"Well... You can't call him yours!" she spat. Hidan frowned at this, feeling a sharp pain stab at his heart.

"If Kakuzu didn't love you, I'd would kick your skinny little slut ass to the point where no one could tell if you were a girl or boy. Don't start fucking telling me things I already know, because unlike you... I am smart." he hissed. Kakuzu frowned and rubbed his temples.

"Hidan-"

"I'm leaving." he said. "So don't tell me to." the albino teen said coldly and sauntered out. "It's on, Tiz." he mumbled and glared ahead.

*****

"Any luck?" Itachi asked and stretched the elastic band back as if to shoot it, then did so. It flew through the air and Kisame caught it on the other side of the room. Hidan shook his head and sat on one of the arms of the couch the Uchiha was laying on.

"Nope." Hidan frowned. Kisame sighed and shot the rubber band back, Itachi holding his hand up quickly, catching it.

"You're good, Itachi." Kisame chuckled, then looked over at the albino. "It's been like, a month... Hidan, maybe you should move on."

"I know." Itachi said calmly, his bored tone not changing in the least.

"Give up?" Hidan asked/ snorted. "No way in hell! He belongs with me, and you all know that as well as I do!" he argued. Itachi looked thoughtful while snapping the elastic band back over to his lover.

"You have a lot of hope. It's a good thing, and I believe in you." he said softly and closed his eyes. Hidan watched Itachi and bit his bottom lip, as he saw the Uchiha's usually unreadable face hold a mass amount of pain. Kisame frowned and walked over to the fragile teen.

"I do too." he nodded. "Another headache?"

"Yes, a bad one this time." Itachi nodded and Kisame quickly picked up the Uchiha. Itachi smiled softly and opened his eyes a bit, the hazey orbs looking in the albino's direction. "Just don't give up..."

"Okay, get better Itachi." Hidan smiled slightly. Itachi nodded and closed his eyes, snuggling into the blue skinned boy.

"See ya later, Hidan." Kisame smiled and walked off with the weasel in his arms. Hidan watched and nodded, but couldn't help but be curious to what was wrong with Itachi. He frowned and decided he would go ask Konan.

"Itachi? He's going blind very quickly." Konan said softly. "That and he's a very fragile person... He could die from just simply having a cold." she sighed. Hidan's eyes widened and he stared at his new mother, shocked.

"He's going to die?"

"I don't know. It's a battle that only Itachi can fight... No doctor has pin pointed his condition..." the blue haired woman said calmly.

"... He won't die... He can't." Hidan choked. "I won't let him..."

"I know, none of us will..." Konan said, a small smile appearing. "Kisame takes very good care of Itachi, so he'll get better. He only gets like this when the weather gets colder." she explained. Hidan nodded a bit, but he still knew he would never let Itachi die, not after the whole incident the Uchiha went through with Hidan's father.

"I know mom, I know."

*****

"YOU SHUT UP!" Tiz screamed and jumped at the albino. Hidan's narrowed eyes widened and he dodged the maniac infront of him. Tiz cursed and landed in a crouched posistion, then stood up quickly.

"Fucking well MAKE me!"

"I WISH I COULD!!!"

"I'D LOVE TO SEE THAT, YOU SKANK!!!" Hidan spat and balled his hands into fists. Tiz growled and glared at Hidan. Hidan frowned and glared right back at his look-a-like. Now, you may ask how Hidan got into this situation, other than his big mouth. Well, it started because of earlier that morning...

*****

"Wow." Sasori blinked.

"Oh my god, un." Deidara said, his eye sparkling. "You look sexy, Hidan-chan!" he cheered. Hidan smirked and looked at himself in the mirror. It was true, and he knew it, he knew he was sexy, but was he sexy enough to get that stitched teen back? After about two months of trying, he was finally ready to whip out the secret weapon... Konan's sluttiest skirt. Now, Hidan wasn't proud of the black short skirt, about two chains hanging around it. He had to admit, getting Kakuzu back like this was a dirty plan, but it was one of the only ones the albino had. Well, either that or tell the stitched man the exact words that he never wanted to admit might. The dreaded 'I still love you', yeah, he definitly did not want to say it. He felt Deidara zip up the red and black corset top and smiled a bit.

"Thanks for helping me, you two fags." Hidan laughed softly.

"No problem." they both said, getting used to Hidan's choice of language.

"You guys think I can get him back?" he asked as the three walked out of Hidan's room. Since the break up, Hidan most definitly moved out of the stitched teen's room. In fact, he made Kisame and Zetsu get his stuff out of Kakuzu's room, since he wouldn't go near the damn room.

"Of course." the short red head nodded.

"Hell ya, hmm!" the blond giggled and led Hidan down the stairs to the kitchen. Hidan nodded as they walked into the kitchen, only to see Tiz making a peanut butter and jelly sandwhich. She turned around and glared at Hidan angrily.

"Oh great... It's _you_." Hidan frowned, his eyes narrowing. Tiz blinked and looked Hidan over, her jaw dropping.

"What. The. Fuck?" she asked, her eyes narrowing again. "Oh I see what you're gonna do! Well, it's not going to work! Kakuzu loves me!"

"Fuck..." Hidan laughed, his voice filled with hate. "You are SO fake!"

"I am not!" Tiz spat. Hidan nodded, a smirk on his face.

"Of course you are."

"At least I'm not a man whore!" Tiz retorted. "Or a cross dresser!"

"SHUT UP!" Hidan growled.

"YOU SHUT UP!" Tiz screamed and jumped at the albino. Hidan's narrowed eyes widened and he dodged the maniac infront of him. Tiz cursed and landed in a crouched posistion, then stood up quickly.

"Fucking well MAKE me!"

"I WISH I COULD!!!"

"I'D LOVE TO SEE THAT, YOU SKANK!!!" Hidan spat and balled his hands into fists. Tiz growled and glared at Hidan. Hidan frowned and glared right back at his look-a-like. Sasori and Deidara took this opportunity to leave, just as an angry Kakuzu walked in.

"She's not a skank." he frowned. Hidan looked at Kakuzu, his eyes widening. Tiz smirked and nodded.

"Are you kidding me, Kakuzu!? She's so damn fake! The only thing that's faker than her personality is her hair colour." Hidan growled.

"I am not fake!" Tiz hissed.

"Hidan, you're-"

"He's jealous!" she finished. Kakuzu sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Crazy, I was going to say crazy." he frowned. Hidan's glare softened a bit and he sighed.

"I maybe crazy, I always have been that way, but I'm not crazy when I say she's fake. She doesn't love you." the albino teen said seriously. By now, outside of the kitchen, everyone in the household had one of their ears up against the wall.

"Oh? And how would you know?" Kakuzu asked, glaring at his ex- boyfriend. Hidan looked down, tears forming in his eyes.

"Well, maybe she does. But... She doesn't love you... Like I do." Hidan said softly. Tiz and Kakuzu both looked shocked by Hidan's words. Hidan looked up, a small smile on his face, but tears were now streaming down his face and falling onto the ground. "No one loves you like I do. Kakuzu, we were meant to live for so much more than this. I understand you more than anyone! I know that and you know it too!" he said, the smiled growing a bit. "If you don't choose to accept it, that's your choice, but Tiz... She's not the person for you. I'm sorry I said all that shit that made us break up, but I've learned my lesson."

"Are you done?" Tiz asked, a frown on her face. "You fucked up, so why should you get another chance? YOU shouldn't!" she growled. "Can't you just-"

"Shut up? No, you can shut up." Kakuzu interrupted Tiz. "Have the decency to let Hidan speak." he frowned. Tiz gasped a bit, but nodded, going quiet. Hidan watched them and continued to smile, but on the inside, he knew his heart was breaking, well, what was left of it.

"... No, Tiz is right, Kakuzu. I did fuck up." he laughed. "I shouldn't get another chance, and I don't expect you to give me one, but I want you to know that I always will love you, no matter how much you curse at me or hurt me..." he smiled and looked at Tiz. "And Tiz?"

"Yeah?" Tiz glared.

"You are a miserable sod. I wish you never came into Kakuzu's life... If you hurt him in any way, I'm going to hunt you down and make you wish you never came into his life in the first place. You got me? Good." he growled then walked out of the kitchen. Kakuzu's body completely froze, thinking over everything Hidan said. Was the albino being serious just then? Well, it seemed pretty justified, and there wasn't one curse word to tell the stitched man off. Not one.

"... How could you have EVER loved someone like that?" Tiz asked, a frown on her pale face. Kakuzu looked down at her and frowned.

"Don't say anything bad about him."

"Why not? He's a complete ass hole-"

"Get out."

"What?" Tiz blinked. "You did not just tell me to-"

"Get out now. Go home. Don't you fucking ever say anything bad about Hidan." Kakuzu glared. "I'm sorry, but no one says anything bad about him around me. He's gone through too much shit to deserve you saying such things. We're over, go away." he growled. Tiz glared back and slapped Kakuzu.

"WHATEVER. I hope you know what you're giving up, just so you can get back with someone like him! You're all fucking crazy, you know that." Tiz yelled and stormed out of the kitchen. She looked around at all of the household. "ALL OF YOU ARE FUCKING CRAZY!" she screamed and picked up her bags, stomping towards the door. Itachi leaned against the wall, opening the front door, but also sticking his left leg out, making Tiz trip. He smiled as she tripped, falling out of the front door.

"Have a nice day." he said calmly, shutting the door. "Wait. That was Tiz, right?" he blinked. Kisame snickered and nodded.

"Yeah, that was Tiz."

"Okay, good." Itachi nodded. Kakuzu walked out of the kitchen and looked around, seeing everyone in the household except for a certain albino.

"Where is Hidan?" Kakuzu asked quickly. All of them, except Itachi pointed up towards the ceiling.

"His room." Tobi said happily. Kakuzu nodded and thanked the brunett, then ran upstairs. When he reached the top, he walked towards Hidan's room, knocking on the door when he got there. Hidan looked up from lying on his bed, tears streaming down his face.

"Hidan... Can I please come in?" Kakuzu asked softly. Hidan blinked and sighed, so he sat up and wiped the tears from his eyes.

"... Sure." he nodded a bit. _'I might as well let him. If he needs to tell me something, we live in the same damn house, so we'll have to see eachother eventually. Might as well get this whole fucking thing over with.' _the silver haired teen thought and watched his door open gently. Kakuzu walked in and closed the door after him. Hidan's mind raced with the possible endings to this, most of them being bad, but some of them being good.

"Hey." Kakuzu smiled a bit, standing infront of Hidan's bed. The albino teen sniffed a bit and a small smile made its way onto his pale face.

"Hi, Kakuzu." he said softly and leaned against the headboard of his bed. "What's up?"

"Nothing much, just have to tell a certain someone something." the stitched teen chuckled slightly. "May I?" he asked and gestured to Hidan's mattress.

"Huh?" Hidan blinked, looking confused, but nodded. "Go for it." he smiled slightly as Kakuzu sat on his bed. The bigger teen sighed and looked as his once lover.

"Hidan... I owe you a huge apology." he said softly. Hidan blinked then shook his head.

"No you don't! You don't have any regrets about breaking up with me! Do you?" Hidan asked.

"That's not true... I have shit loads of regets about it." Kakuzu said seriously. "I'm so sorry for all the shit I said and did to you. It was absolutely unacceptable of me."

"... You are?"

"Yes, very much so. When I saw your face I couldn't help but remember the anger and pain it held. I have anger issues, but it's no excuse-"

"Ya think?" Hidan laughed. "You need help, man."

"Interrupt me again. I dare you."

"Imma shut up." and with that, Hidan closed his mouth.

"Thank you." Kakuzu smiled. "As I was saying... It's no excuse because you were lover, and I shouldn't have ever hurt my boyfriend. I felt and still feel horrible about the whole ordeal." he said softly. Hidan blinked and played with the edge of Konan's black skirt.

"... It's okay, Kakuzu. I forgive you for all of it." he said. "Maybe it's not you that needs help..."

"No?"

"Nope. It's us. We need help, man." Hidan grinned a bit. Kakuzu smirked slightly.

"True that." the darker skinned teen laughed. "Hidan?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you find it in your heart, if you have one." Kakuzu laughed.

"Watch it." Hidan glared playfully.

"Sorry, It was tempting. I couldn't refuse." the stitched teen smiled. "Maybe you could give me another chance?" he asked. Hidan's eyes went wide and he felt his heart skip about five beats. Well, it seemed that way to him. The albino nodded and glomped Kakuzu happily.

"Fuck yes I can!" he laughed and Kakuzu caught the smaller teen. Hidan snuggled his face into Kakuzu's chest. "I love you, I love you, I love you, I love-"

"I love you too." Kakuzu laughed. "But we have to try not to fight."

"Okay. Deal." Hidan grinned and played with a piece of Kakuzu's black hair. "Wait, what about Tiz?"

"Didn't you hear the 'you're all fucking crazy,' thing?" he asked. Hidan shook his head, which made Kakuzu smiled softly. "Well, I broke up with her and she lost it."

"She left?"

"Yeah, well, Itachi tripped her and she fell out of the door..." Kakuzu smirked. "Let's not talk about her though, no more Tiz." he vowed. Hidan grinned and sat in Kakuzu's lap quickly.

"Sounds good~" he purred and wrapped his arms around Kakuzu's neck. Kakuzu blushed and glared playfully.

"Jezz... You in a skirt is pretty damn hot." Kakuzu laughed and kissed Hidan's cheek. The albino teen's face heated up and he smiled slightly.

"Thanks, Kuzu. I'm glad you like it." he chuckled. Kakuzu smirked and kissed Hidan's pale neck, something he missed doing. Hidan mewled and felt the firmilar feeling in his region begin to heat up.

"I do. But I'd like something else from you, my dear Hidan~" Kakuzu cooed and played with the zipper to Hidan's corset shirt. Hidan's face went red and squeaked as he felt Kakuzu's fingers on his back.

"Y- yeah? What could that be?" he studdered/ asked. Kakuzu laughed and unzipped the corset top slowly, making Hidan squeak again.

"Ahaha, you should know." he growled playfully into the albino's ear. Hidan felt a moan in the back of his throat, but he'd be damned if Kakuzu would make him moan this easily.

"... You're a fucking pervert."

"Oh really? I'm the pervert?" Kakuzu chuckled/ asked, finishing the zipper on Hidan's top. The albino took his arms from Kakuzu neck and felt the top come off himself quickly.

"Y- yes."

"Tch. Well, then you're a slut." Kakuzu commented, which made Hidan moan softly.

"I really fucking hate you sometimes." he grunted and felt Kakuzu's hands move down, playing with the chains on Hidan's skirt.

"Love you too." Kakuzu laughed and his fingers traced the skirt, looking for a way to get the thing off of the albino. Hidan moaned again and he wrapped his arms around Kakuzu's neck quickly. The stitched teen smirked as he found the small zipper, pulling it down. "And as much as I love you in a skirt, it has to come off." he growled and lifted Hidan off of his lap for what seemed a split second. Hidan nodded slightly and felt the skirt being removed from his body quickly. Kakuzu looked down and grunted. "You're wearing-"

"Shut up!" Hidan protested and snuggled his face into the tanned neck of his once again lover.

"Girl's under wear." he smirked, hooking his fingers into said article of clothing. "Don't worry, I won't mock... Right now." he laughed. Hidan mewled again and licked Kakuzu's neck gently, which earned him a grunt from Kakuzu.

"Just take the damn thing off already." Hidan hissed. Kakuzu blushed and nodded, removing the black and red striped under wear. After Kakuzu had finished he looked Hidan over, smiling softly.

"Damn. I missed your body, Hidan." he murmered and tweeked one of Hidan's pink nipples. The silver haired teen moaned happily and kissed Kakuzu on the lips quickly. Kakuzu smiled and kissed Hidan back, slipping his tongue into his lover's mouth quickly. Hidan smiled and bit the burnett's tongue, then parted from the kiss.

"Thanks. I missed you being all over my body." Hidan cooed and unwrapped his arms from Kakuzu's neck. The tan skinned boy smirked slightly and pulled off his dark red shirt, throwing it onto the pile created on the floor. Hidan smiled and traced the biggest stitch on Kakuzu's chest. His pale fingers trailed down to Kakuzu's belt, undoing it quickly.

"It's been two and half months and you can still do everything perfectly." Kakuzu laughed. Hidan grinned and nodded, his fingers rubbing his lover's hard on through the denim cloth. Kakuzu grunted and felt his face heat up quickly.

"I know, Kuzu~" he purred and his hands were pulled away by Kakuzu's.

"... Dammit Hidan." Kakuzu laughed and Hidan sat up, so the stitched teen could remove his pants. "You're so fucking sexy~"

"I know." Hidan smiled and watched the denim jeans pull off of Kakuzu's body quickly. he looked down to see the compressed erection, then laughed softly. "Wow. Usually it takes you longer to get hard, but this'll be fun." he grinned. Kakuzu glared a bit, lifting Hidan off of his lap, and put the albino on the floors on his knees between Kakuzu's tanned legs. The pale skinned boy's magenta eyes went a bit wide. "You know I hate bringing you off. You always fucking cum in my mouth and I hate the taste." Hidan whined. Kakuzu rolled his eyes while removing his under wear.

"One, I'm hard because I haven't done anything in two and half months. And two, you don't have a choice in this, my love." he grunted and pulled Hidan's head to his stiff erection. The albino teen cringed, but nodded, opening his mouth. He wrapped his lips around Kakuzu's member and sucked on the tip, already tasting pre cum. His tongue circled the tip a couple times before Kakuzu's hands pushed on the back of his head. He scoffed, but swallowed about half of the large cock, humming as he did so. The tan skinned teen groaned and shivers went up his spine. "Fuck... Hidan." he grunted, which made Hidan smile. The albino took a deep breath and continued to suck on Kakuzu's member. "Why don't you deep throat me already?"

"Phmm- pai." Hidan muttered and glared up at Kakuzu. The tan skinned boy blinked, confused to what Hidan was trying to say.

"What?"

"Hen-phai." he mumered, trying to make his words clearer. Kakuzu blinked, then understood what the pale teen was trying to say.

"Hentai?" he blinked. "You're calling me a pervert?" he asked, a frown on his face. Hidan nodded and continued to glare at the stitched teen. Kakuzu rolled his eyes and fisted some of Hidan's hair. "Whatever, Hidan. Now, continue what you were doing." he growled a bit and pushed on Hidan's head, making the albino deep throat him quickly, almost gaging as he did it. Hidan choked, but began a steady tempo. He figured the quicker he obbeyed, the quicker he'd get what he wanted. Kakuzu grunted again and watched Hidan bob his head along the teen's cock. _'Jezz... Why did I ever let him go? I'm almost as much of an idiot as Hidan is.' _he thought and felt the coil in his stomach tighten. "Ugh, Hidan..." he groaned and came in the albino's mouth. Hidan cringed yet again and almost puked at the taste in his mouth. He knew that Kakuzu never let him spit it out, so he swallowed it and hoped not to throw up.

"Eww... I hate the fucking taste of that!" he whined and winced at the horrible taste in the back of his mouth. "I need water, please?"

"Do you want me inside of you or not? After we're done you can drink whatever you want." Kakuzu promised and lifted the albino up. Hidan sighed and nodded.

"Yes I do... I'll wait." he smiled a bit, trying to ignore the taste.

"Excellent." Kakuzu smirked and placed Hidan on his lap. The albino teen laughed a bit and ran his fingers along his lover's member, beginning to make it hard again. Once Hidan figured it was good enough he looked up at Kakuzu, kissing him on the cheek quickly.

"I love you, Kuzu~"

"Tch. Love you too, Hida." he mocked and Hidan glared playfully at his lover and placed himself over Kakuzu.

"You sure you wouldn't rather fuck me from behind?" he asked, hopeful. Kakuzu smirked and shook his head.

"Not this time. I want to try this, my love." Kakuzu said softly and felt Hidan's pale hands rest on his broad shoulders.

"Fine. Whatever." Hidan frowned. Kakuzu rolled his eyes and ran his hands down the fragile teen's back.

"Come on Hidan, it'll be fine. Just go for it." he laughed and watched Hidan shiver from the cold hands being placed on either side of his waist.

"... Okay." Hidan nodded and slowly, but surely lowered himself onto Kakuzu's large member. However, Kakuzu was an impatient man and grew easily tired of Hidan's hesitant ways, so he tightened his grip on his lover's waist and pushed him down onto his cock quickly and roughly. "Haa!~" the albino almost screamed and wrapped his arms around Kakuzu, digging his nails into the older teen's back.

"Hidan... Don't cling to me so tight." the stitched teen grunted and felt the albino's nails dig deeper into his back. Hidan winced and clenched his teeth together. Kakuzu blinked and bit his bottom lip. "What's wrong?"

"It's- ahh! Hard to - ngh- move." he shuddered and moaned softly. Kakuzu sighed and ran on of his hands through Hidan's silver hair.

"You can be a real pussy sometimes." Kakuzu mumbled. "So have it your way." he smirked a bit and lifted the smaller boy off of him. Hidan's eyes went wide when he saw the evil smirk that was on Kakuzu's face.

"Oh shit." Hidan frowned and was roughly shoved onto his bed, bent over and on his knees. He blushed and felt Kakuzu's hands wander down Hidan's sides. Kakuzu smirked more and kissed Hidan's lower back before placing his cock at Hidan's entrance. "No, wait-"

"I can't wait." Kakuzu frowned and gripped Hidan's waist, thrusting into the lethal body infront of him. "Heh, still tight as ever." he grunted and pulled out, slaming back into the tight orifice.

"Haa- hya- ah~" Hidan moaned and fisted the sheets quickly. "Faster, Kuzu!" he begged and felt the stitched teen pick up his speed, creating a steady tempo of thrusts. Kakuzu grunted and kept thrusting, hoping to find that certain spot that always made Hidan moan his name. He knew when he had found it by Hidan's sudden loud moan, however did not scream his name for once.

"You didn't scream my name?" Kakuzu questioned and hit that exact spot again. Hidan groaned and shook his head, which made Kakuzu smirk a bit. "No matter, you'll be screaming my name soon enough." he chuckled and repeatedly slammed into that same spot, a different sound of pure ectasy coming from his lover every time. Kakuzu did miss a lot of things about Hidan, but one of the top things would be the sex. Everytime they had sex, it seemed like Hidan had never been fucked in his life. There was something weird, but he was always tight... Not that Kakuzu was complaining. Oh not at all, he rather loved it, but it must have hurt for his partner. However, he also found out Hidan was a complete masochist.

"Ahh! Ngh!" Hidan groaned and felt fingers running up and down his erection. "Ah- Kuzu!~" he moaned and felt the coil in his stomach tighten, then release when he came, his bed below him and Kakuzu's hand being covered in his cum. Kakuzu smiled and took two of his fingers, showing them into Hidan's mouth. The albino's magenta eyes widened when the salty taste of himself was in his mouth. He glared and knew that Kakuzu would only remove his fingers if he licked all of the sticky substance off his lover's fingers. Hidan grunted and quickly licked off all of the cum from Kakuzu's two fingers. Almost exactly after that, the fingers left his mouth and he groaned. "You're a complete fucking douche, you know that!?" he hissed. Kakuzu rolled his christmas coloured eyes and glared at Hidan.

"Watch it, Hidan. I could hurt you."

"... Touche." Hidan mumbled, deciding the conversation was to be ended there. Kakuzu smirked slightly and continued to thrust into the albino, but he knew this feeling, the earlier coil in his stomach came back and it tightened like a knot. Not soon after, did he come inside of Hidan, spilling his seed into the smaller teen. "Ngh- Kakuzu!" Hidan moaned happily and felt the sharp pain, but he liked the pain... Odd enough. Kakuzu took several deep breaths, then slipped out of Hidan quickly. He laid on the bed next to where Hidan was bent over and sat up.

"And?" he asked as Hidan straightened his posture, so he was on his knees now.

"That was amazing. As expected." Hidan grinned and got off of the bed. Kakuzu watched him and looked confused. Usually Hidan would fall asleep right after, but maybe two months changed that. Hidan quickly managed to get a pair of red boxers and black sweat pants on, before he turned to Kakuzu and smirked. "But you're still a fucking douche."

"Hidan. You better run." Kakuzu warned and got out of the bed in lightning fast speed. Hidan grinned and backed up as the stitched teen put his boxers back on, but as he was about the open the door, Kakuzu shot him the dirtiest of death glares, which made the silver haired teen gulp.

"OH SHIT!" he yelled and ran out of the room as fast as he could.

"It's on." Kakuzu growled playfully and fastened his belt back around his waist, grabbing his shirt and throwing it on. The tan skinned boy smirked and ran out of the room after his lover.

*****

"So, you two are back together, yeah?" Deidara blinked, watching Kakuzu and Hidan wrestle outside.

"Yep- ah!" Hidan laughed and screamed, trying to dodge Kakuzu, but failed. Konan watched and took a sip of her wine.

"Awww... They're beating eachother senseless... How cute!" she giggled. Yahiko sweat dropped and looked at his wife.

"How is that cute?"

"Because, dummy! They aren't actually trying to kill eachother. They're just play fighting." she grinned. Yahiko sighed and shook his head, not understanding his wife's logic in the least.

"Well, it's good you two are happy again." Kisame sighed. Kakuzu and Hidan stopped wrestling and looked at Kisame sadly.

"Itachi's not doing well?" Kakuzu asked.

"Not at all... Doctors said two weeks at most." Kisame said softly. Hidan winced and leaned into Kakuzu.

"... To live? That's fucking terrible." Hidan cringed. Kisame nodded and heard a scream from upstairs.

"Shit." he gasped and ran inside, Konan and Yahiko following. The others gulped and frowned.

"What if he dies, Kuzu!?" Hidan asked. "Kisame will be heart broken!"

"... I'm sorry to say it, but everyone dies. It's sad, but if it's Itachi's time, it's Itachi's time. Don't worry, love... Everything happens for a reason." Kakuzu cooed and ran a hand through Hidan's hair.

Kisame burst into Itachi's room to see the frail teen curled into a ball on the bed, holding his head. The blue skinned teen's eyes went wide and he rushed over to the Uchiha.

"Itachi? What's wrong?"

"It hurts. Make it stop." he mumbled. "Make it stop, Kisame." it sounded like Itachi was actually sobbing. Kisame had never seen a tear slip from the Uchiha's eyes, but now... Why did something new have to happen at such a terrible moment?

"I can only give you advil..." Kisame said softly and sat on the bed, bringing Itachi into a hug. "I know it must hurt, baby, but you gotta fight it off." he cooed. "You're stronger than any sickness... Any." Kisame vowed and kissed Itachi's cheek.

"I... Kisame?" Itachi asked/sniffed. Kisame blinked and looked at Itachi to see the similar pale face, but it seemed full of more pain than ever.

"Yes, Itachi?"

"Would you do me one thing before I die?" Itachi asked softly. Kisame choked when Itachi said die, oh how he hated the word.

"Of course... What is it?" Kisame asked. Itachi smiled slightly and cuddled into Kisame slowly.

"I want you to make love to me." Itachi said softly, the smile growing a bit. "I need to know what it feels like to do that with you. You always say no because I'm too sick, but I'm not getting any better." he said seriously. Kisame's whole body stiffened and he stared at his boyfriend.

"Have you lost your mind, Itachi?!" Kisame asked. "I can't do that! It's too much for you!"

"When will it be enough for me? Never. That ship has sailed, Kisame." Itachi said seriously. "I'm going to die, we both know it. I just want this... Please?" he asked. The bigger teen gulped and thought about this. How could he possibley do that to Itachi? He always looked so... So... Breakable. Kisame always wanted to do that kind of stuff with the Uchiha, but he was too scared at first, then Itachi got sick, and he knew he would never bring Itachi anymore pain, no matter what kind of pain it would be.

"Are you completely sure?" Kisame asked. Itachi chuckled and closed his eyes.

"Of course. I've been sure about it since we started going out, Kisame~" he purred and sat up swiftly. "And don't worry about breaking or hurting me. I'm stronger than I look, honestly."

"... Okay Itachi, I'll do it for you."

"No, don't do it for me..." Itachi said softly and pulled off his own shirt slowly. "Do it for _us_."

*****

"Wait. So, the fucker didn't die!?" Hidan exclaimed infront of the whole waiting room. The other people in the waiting room glared at the albino and Kakuzu pulled him back into his chair, shushing the silver haired teen.

"Yes." Kisame nodded, taking deep breaths. "He's going to live... I'm so friggin' greatful." he smiled.

"Well, I would be to... If this idiot was going to die, I'd freak." Kakuzu commented softly, earning a glare from his lover.

"Ha, un." Deidara interrupted. "So! When does Itachi come home, hmm?" he asked. Kisame looked over at the blond and smiled slightly.

"Well, a week or so... He'll never be completely healthy, but he's way better than he was... His health will be probably the same from when Hidan joined our household."

"Well, that's fucking fine, because he looked pretty healthy then." Hidan laughed a bit.

"Yes, but he'll have to take a good amount of pills..." Kisame said and Konan walked out into the waiting room.

"Kisame, Itachi wants to see you. The nurses will let you, since I told them about you two~" she grinned. Kisame sweatdropped and looked over at Konan.

"Gee... Thanks, Konan." Kisame laughed and walked off to Itachi's room. When he reached said room, a nurse was waiting outside smiling at the blue skinned teen.

"If you need anything, there's a small red button on the side of Itachi's bed." she smiled and walked off quickly. Kisame frowned and sighed, but walked inside of the room. Inside of Itachi's temporary space, it was quite something, mosty because Kisame had never really been in a hospital... Not for a long time. The walls where painted white and there was a big glass window, green curtains pulled back to let in the sun. One of the little windows was opened next to Itachi's bed. In said bed sat a happy Uchiha, who's face no longer showed any pain.

"Hey Itachi." Kisame smiled.

"Hello Kisame." Itachi smiled back, ushering the other teen over. Kisame chuckled and walked over to Itachi's side, bending over and kissing the Uchiha on the lips softly. Itachi smiled the smallest bit and kissed Kisame back. The two quickly parted and Kisame sat down in the chair next to Itachi's bed.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling great, and you?"

"Relieved." Kisame laughed. Itachi looked puzzled and tilted his head to the side.

"And why?"

"Because my one and only love isn't going to die." Kisame retorted, knowing that Itachi had knew it, but wanted the shark like boy to say it anyway.

"Ah. Well, I knew that." Itachi said. Bingo.

"Of course you did." Kisame mumbled and watched Itachi close his eyes.

"Hn. Kisame?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you so much." Itachi said softly, looking away from Kisame. "You've helped me so much and... And... I'm so glad you came into my life." he smiled slightly. "You finding me on the streets was the best thing that ever happened to me. I'm sorry I act coldly and seem like I don't care..."

"It's okay." Kisame laughed. "You're welcome, Itachi. I helped because I love you... I'm glad you came into _my _life, because finding you was equally amazing to falling in love with you." he smiled. Itachi looked back at Kisame and chuckled.

"You're completely corney." Itachi mocked, the firmilar and comforting smirk playing onto his light pink lips.

"I know."

*****

"GAME OVER!?" Hidan yelled. "Oh fuck Mario!" he growled. Kakuzu smirked and shifted the albino in his lap.

"Oh Hidan... You're not very good at video games, are you?" he asked, snickering. Hidan glared and punched Kakuzu's left leg playfully.

"Fuck you."

"Any place, any time." Kakuzu smiled and scopped the albino up, laying down and putting Hidan on his stomach. Hidan blushed and looked down at his lover. Kakuzu had his eyes closed, a calm smile spread across his usually angry features. "This is nice..."

"I know~" Hidan purred and bent over, kissing Kakuzu's lips softly. The stitched teen opened his eyes quickly, looking into Hidan's amazing purple orbs. Kakuzu moved his hands and placed them on either side of Hidan's waist, then kissed the albino back passionately.

"You guys might want to take that upstairs." Yahiko muttered and walked into the living room, reading a golf magazine. Kakuzu and Hidan both blushed and parted from the kiss quickly.

"Ahahaha, sorry..." Kakuzu sweatdropped. Hidan coughed and got off of his boyfriend quickly, just as the front door opened. Konan ran in smiling, which made the three males curious and quite confused.

"Hi! Guess what!?" the blue haired woman grinned.

"What?" Kakuzu asked for the others, feeling as he spoke for Hidan and Yahiko pretty well. Konan rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Itachi's home!" she cheered. Just as she said that, Itachi sauntered into the house, Kisame at his side as usual. Hidan blinked and grinned, standing up quickly. Itachi had a gentle smile on his thin lips, which was normally odd for the Uchiha.

"Dude! You're home, seriously!" Hidan grinned.

"Yes... It feels nice..." Itachi said softly and leaned against Kisame. Kisame smiled and kissed Itachi's cheek softly. Hidan chuckled and watched the couple.

"..." Hidan smiled and closed his eyes, feeling quite safe with the warmth o

*****

"Hey Kuzu?" Hidan asked and looked up at the stars. Kakuzu looked away from the view of the darkened city and gazed down at his lover that was set between his legs.

"Yes?" he asked. Hidan looked back and up at the stitched man, a small smile on his face.

"Do you think there's a heaven?" he asked. Kakuzu looked thoughtful, a smile making it's way onto his tan face.

"I don't know... One of life's wonders... You'll find out when that day comes..." Kakuzu assured the smaller man by ruffling his silver hair.

"Okay..." he smiled and closed his eyes. "Kuzu?"

"Another question? Wow, but okay, yes?" Kakuzu chuckled and wrapped his arms around Hidan's torso.

"Do you think we can survive?" he asked. "Like, as a couple?"

"Honestly... Yes. we haven't fought for a long time..." Kakuzu chuckled. "I love you, Hidan... I'll never let you go, because I know what it's like to not have you. It feels terrible." he explained. Hidan blushed and snuggled into Kakuzu and felt the taller man kiss the top of his head.

"I think we can too..." Hidan cooed and closed his eyes. "I love you too, Kakuzu. I want to be with you for a really fucking long time." he giggled and held Kakuzu's hands tightly, looking up at the stars. Maybe now, he could enjoy Konan's Haven... No evil killer dad, heart ache, evil sluts, or dying Itachi. That and Hidan hadn't had a nightmare for quite some time. The albino grinned and leaned against Kakuzu happily, feeling strong arms wrap around his waist. This is where he belonged, and no one could take it from him... No one.

-you-can-always-turn-right-if-you-think-you've-turned-left-

Thanks again for reading this story!!! :D R&R pretty pretty please!!! It makes me smile, plus I wanna know how I did with it! Hugs and cookies to the people who at least fav or anything nice! :3 taa taa for nows!~


End file.
